Chances
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Lisbon and Jane are investigating in an Institute for couples in trouble. Following one of Jane's tricks, they end up as… a married couple.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's a new story. I hope you will like it. Again, I want to thanks** _phnxgrl_ **who beta read me. She is the best and without her I would never post stories in English.**

**The first chapter is a bit short, but I promises that the others are longer. There are 10 chapters and I'll try to update more often this time. I am very busy at work but if you really like this story, I'll do my best.**

* * *

_Lisbon and Jane are investigating in an Institute for couples in trouble. Following one of Jane's tricks, they end up as… a married couple_.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The room was quiet and dark only light sobs could still be heard and the officers remained silent until the man calm down. Cho kept his face impassive as always. He showed no emotion like as if he felt nothing. Lisbon for her part felt a lump forming in her throat. She apologized to Cho before getting up and exiting out the door. She could not stand to hear the crying man and didn't want him to see her so weak.

She left the interrogation room then entered into the observation room. She wanted opinions from her colleagues. The situation before them opened with a man who came to see them to report the death of his wife. He related it was in strange circumstances and requested the assistance of the CBI. At first nobody wanted to believe his story. But Lisbon had a gut feeling about him. She thought she didn't know why but she felt she could trust him. He was honest and he really needed their help.

When she walked into the room then saw Rigsby who had faced her. He was confused about this man's testimony. He didn't know what to think of him. Lisbon could see it on his face. At the same time, how many men had come to see them then tell them that their wives had been killed? She didn't know who could do that? And how many of these men were the real killers? It was natural for the agent to be wary. She herself had doubts at first but one look at the man removed them all. Josh Sanford reminded her of her father after the death of her mother. It was this which convinced her.

Lisbon then turned to Jane who was still staring through the one way mirror. He didn't take his eyes off the person. He could feel Lisbon's stare upon him. She knew he was affected by this story. Having himself lost his wife. He understood all too well what the man could feel. Lisbon was concerned for her consultant. She didn't want him to make this a personal matter. Something he often did. She would have liked him to be away from this case. It was not to be since they would need his help to find the killer. Jane's expertise was being a real life lie detector. His help would be really greatly appreciated.

- "Do you have an opinion?" she asked her consultant.

- "He has told the truth" replied Jane.

- "So he is innocent and someone else killed his wife?" she clarified since Jane statements could mislead.

- "I doubt she had really committed suicide as claimed by the local police" he continued "from what he told us and after seeing the photos of the couple, I can assure you they were happy though they had a few small problems just like any other couple."

- "We'll need to go there and canvas the other participants in the seminar" Lisbon said "I'll go talk to Wainwright."

- "Yes you do that" Jane said not leaving his eyes off their now classified victim.

She left the room leaving her agent and consultant behind. After he quit crying Cho continued the interview. He asked Josh a little more about what had happen. He needed to know the circumstances of the discovery of his wife Amelia's body. She had to find a way to get on site to conduct this investigation. It would not be easy because the local police had misclassified it as a suicide. There was no investigation. She could be very persuasive when needed. She would find a way.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon came out a few minutes later with a wide smile, she had succeeded. The new boss had no objections. They could therefore investigate as they wished. She only had to wait to tell her team. They were all in the bullpen anticipating her results. When she arrived they all looked up then she smiled.

- "We have the case" she said. "Van Pelt, I want you to do some research on this institute. I want to know who work there. Who was there at the time of Amelia Sanford's death? I want to know everything about the staff."

- "Yes boss, I got it right away" the redhead nodded then turned to her computer.

- "Cho and Rigsby, you take care of the husband. Try to learn as much about the couple as you can. Get the reasons why they chose to go there."

- "Let's go" said Rigsby who rose from his chair which was followed by Cho.

- "What about me Lisbon…?" Jane asked lying on the couch with his eyes closed.

- "You're come with me. We are heading to the institute" she said starting to take her stuff into her office.

The Mentalist opened his eyes to look at Lisbon before getting out his cell phone then dialing a number with a wide smile on his face. He was preparing another one of his tricks. He knew that Lisbon would blame him to death. However, he also knew it would be for the good of the investigation. Once it worked she would forgive him as usual. He waited a few seconds before a voice could be heard.

- "Institute 'Second Chance', Nadine speaking." The voice said.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2: That was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please, let me know what you thought of it. Next chapter Monday.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mr and Mrs Jane

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was very busy last week-end and to tired to translate. Thanks you all for the reviews.**

* * *

**Mr. and Mrs. Jane**

* * *

Jane followed Lisbon until they reach the parking lot where they found Lisbon's car. He was proud of himself. He had found a way to investigate discreetly without anyone suspecting anything. He also knew he was going to hear of it for a long time by the team and Lisbon herself. She would be angry with him. Oh yes he knew and feared it a little. He was used to this it was his daily routine for almost ten years and he did not tire of it. For some strange reason, he loved when the woman screamed at him. He loved her voice when it reached notes that to him was not thought possible by a human being. Lisbon could. It was all thanks or because of him.

He climbed in the passenger side while the team leader took placed behind the wheel. She had no idea of what to expect. Knowing him as she did she would have known that he was preparing something? He had his head saying 'I just did something bad.' She was so focused on the investigation that she did not notice. She started the car and they traveled to the small town where the institute 'New Chance' was located. So he lay back then closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as he usually did.

The ride was silent as Jane sitting saying nothing but thinking. Lisbon concentrated on the road. She was thinking about the investigation of Josh Sanford's wife with his tears and his pain. She could not help but draw parallels with her Father when he had lost his wife. This man was devastated. He had just lost what was most important to him. He had lost his love, his soul mate and his other half. Now he was alone and very lost. Her father had felt the same. He had suffered so much that he did not see he was not really alone. There were children who needed him.

She had always been there for her Father. She did everything to make him forget his pain. It was of no avail and he gradually sank into depression then eventually died. She had been obliged to take upon herself the education of her brothers. To love them as her parents would do. But what does Josh have now? No kids, no family, there were only friends. Would that be enough? Would they be able to motivate him to move on?

She would be there to help him even a little. She would find the murderer of his wife. She would give him justice. Perhaps, it would help a little. If she could have found the man who had taken the life of her mother, maybe her father could have recovered from his loss. That might have made it better for his children. He might have been still alive. That was in the past. She could not change it. She still had a future and she could make it better for herself.

Lisbon turned her head slightly to the side then looked at her consultant asleep beside her. He looked relaxed and quiet that was all a deception. She knew that deep down he was tormented by his past and he could not move forward. She still hoped that one day he would mourn then he can rebuild his life and be happy. He deserved it. He was not as dark as he thinks. She knew it and she wanted for him to see it as well.

She turned her attention to the road to see a large building taking shape behind the trees. They were there, the institute 'New Chance', where Amelia had been killed. Her mind switched to Agent Lisbon of the CBI mode when she parked in front of the building. It was subtle change one Jane noticed every time. He thought she really did not need this false construct. Perhaps this couples retreat will convince her of that fact. She cut the engine then turned to her consultant. She considered him while he was asleep. He was so cute when all his waking demons were at rest. She had a duty so to wake him up so she leaned over. She was surprised when he spoke to her.

- "That is not good Lisbon waiting for me to be asleep to try to kiss me" he smiled and opened his eyes.

- "What are you ... What ... Forget it" she huffed with her cheeks very much red.

- "I knew you liked me but I didn't think you were the kind of woman taking advantage of a man while asleep" he teased.

- "Jane…" she growled.

The Mentalist left the vehicle then turned to Lisbon who had done the same and could not refrain from laughing in her face. She was outraged that he could think such a thing about her. That she wanted to kiss him? No she wanted to hit him! However the red on her cheeks said something very different. She was betrayed by her felonious body. She pondered Jane. It was as if he was in cahoots with her treacherous body. Maybe he could actually read her mind? She felt very uncomfortable.

To remove this tension she felt distance would work. She locked the car and walked briskly to the building. She had a lot of people to interview. She didn't want to waste time especially think of her lying consultant. She didn't like this place at all. It was too far away. There was nothing around but to think. Being with these couples just reminded her that she was still single and had nobody shared her life. Well that was not really true she thought. There was Jane if she was being honest. He definitely shared her life whether she wanted it shared or not. That was not the kind of sharing Lisbon was seeking. Even if these people were in crisis they were together. They had someone to love for better or for worse as they say. And what does she have? Jane? No Work.

She felt Jane's touch it caused chills. She muttered about her traitorous body once again. She could not help it. It was only his touch that was able to make her feel. No one else came close. She would never admit it even to herself. He would be only too happy to continue to tease her. It was something she absolutely didn't want. Her heart felt things for him. He enjoyed making her uncomfortable by flirting with her. However to her she thought he was never serious.

Jane whispered a few words in her ear that made her shiver again.

- "I must tell you something Lisbon." He said in that voice which made her heart drop into a puddle of goo.

- "Can it wait Jane? We have work to do" she said trying to disengage her treacherous heart.

- "But it is important Lisbon" he insisted "I have to tell you now."

- "Tell me Later Jane." She said walking quickly away from him.

Jane paused for a moment not knowing what to do. He felt that this case was beginning to weigh on her and he knew why. He knew that it reminded her too much like her own story. When she looked at Josh's condition she recalled the time of the death of her Mother and the decline of her Father. He hoped being in the midst of all these couples would make her uncomfortable. Then she would learn they needed to stay longer than the rest of the day. His attempt at a joke was not well received.

He rushed up to Lisbon when he saw that she was already at the door. He joined her quickly then wrapped his hand around her waist. This earned him a glare. He just smiled and pulled her tighter into him. They entered just like any other couple. They were immediately approached by a lovely woman with a radiant smile.

- "Hello, my name is Nadine" she presented herself "can I help you?"

- "Yes I am ..." Lisbon began she was interrupted by Jane.

- "We are Mr. and Mrs. Jane" he replied ignoring the glare coming from her.

So this was his trick this time? She was resigned there was nothing to do but play along. She let him lead. It was his fox hunt. He might as well be the hound for awhile.

- "Oh yes, you are here for the seminar" said the young woman with a beautiful smile. "You were fast. You only have called just this morning."

He took her hand and pulled her a little further away from eavesdroppers. He absolutely had to explain. He had to make her understand that he absolutely didn't want to play with her feelings. She followed him without a word being torn between anger and apprehension. He wanted to justify himself. He wanted to explain his point of view.

- "Look Jane you've made your bed so you want to lead so lead! I'll be interested in the results." Lisbon said breaking Jane's long speech he had prepared.

- "Lisbon Wha…?" Jane stopped in mid sentence his brain had finally caught up with what Lisbon. His Lisbon had said. Finally he quietly said "Ok"

He led them back to the young lady.

- "We are ready where do we begin?" Jane asked.

- "Good, you need to sign here both you and your wife some papers. Then I'll show you to your room" she continued from behind the counter.

Lisbon lagged behind to call Cho.

_"Speak to me Boss." Cho answered._

-"Cho change of plans Jane and I are undercover having couple counseling. I will call you later." She said.

_"Ok Boss" he said._

She hung up and quickly caught up to the tour. When she stood next to Jane he whispered in her ear.

- "There is everything you need in the car" he pointed out.

- " I see so my to go bag is…" Lisbon whispered back.

- "Right where you left it in the back seat I saw it there when I exited." Jane said.

She now realized that Jane was a meticulous planner. They met another couple at the door Nadine standing.

- "This is your room," she said. "I'll let you unpack and I tell Dr. Harrison of your arrival. You will have to wait here for an hour before she will see you. She has such a busy schedule."

- "Thanks Nadine for the tour" Jane said.

She smiled at him again then left. Jane and Lisbon were left alone in the room. Lisbon was annoyed one full hour they could be interviewing anyone that was around. Now they had to pretend they were a couple. So far she was not impressed with his lead. They had nothing else to do. Jane decided it was a good time for a nap so he climbed on the bed after removing his shoes. He patted the space beside him.

- "Come on Lisbon lie down I will not bite hard at least." Jane said joking.

Seeing that there was simply nothing else to do she joined him on the bed.

She watched as her consultant closed his eyes. She was stuck in her thoughts the fact she had to play Jane's wife for an indefinite period was troubling. Her treacherous body was already reacting to being so close to him. Now having to spend all this time with him and only him was a special sort of punishment. She was afraid of what would happen when they returned home. She knew changes would occur during the seminar. She knew that for Jane it was only a game. It was quite different for herself. She knew that her feelings for him were too strong. Looking at her traitorous body she knew the attraction was much stronger than even she had ever suspected.

- "Lisbon…?" Jane asked.

- "What Jane…?" Lisbon responded.

- "That will not do. We can not talk to each other as colleagues. It would give us away in a sec. So you need to call me Patrick and I will call you Teresa." Jane said "Did you get that Teresa?"

- "Yeah Jane I get to call you Patrick on these grounds and no where else." Lisbon said taking a hard line

- "Ok Teresa you drive a hard bargain. Let's pinky swear." Jane said holding out his pinky.

- "Oh all right Patrick" Lisbon held out her hand then crooked her little finger into his. A spark was felt between the two of them. Lisbon broke the bond first. It really scared her.

A chuckle was heard from Jane.

- "My dear Teresa I said I did not bite well not hard anyway" Jane said. "Teresa there are other things you will need to get used to doing."

- "Yeah Patrick and what are those?" Lisbon braced for the evitable.

- "Teresa you will also have to get used to me taking you in my arms and me kissing you" He said "we need to practice"

- "Fine practice without me I'll do just fine when the time comes." Lisbon said but was stopped when Jane reached over then kissed her.

- "Teresa freezing after a kiss will not work. It has to be natural so we need to practice now you approach me." Jane said.

Teresa hesitantly advanced then she placed her arms around him and tilted her head so that their lips barely touched. She then withdrew.

- "Is that satisfactory Patrick?" Teresa teased.

- "Yeah it was great Teresa but you need to learn not to flinch when I come near like this" Jane said.

Jane pulled her tight then tilting his head he barely brushed against her lips. Her traitorous heart was doing back flips.

- "How about at night?" she asked.

- "What do you mean?" He asked "we are under surveillance."

- "What do you mean?" Lisbon asked.

- "Don't look but in the corner there is a camera. We will have to sleep together Teresa" Jane said murmuring in her ear.

- "Surveillance…? That is great I need to call Cho and get a warrant ready." Lisbon said trying get up from the bed.

Patrick held her down.

- "You can not alert them otherwise those recordings will be destroyed. Teresa we can not do that now." Jane said nibbling on her ear.

Since they are under surveillance they would have to pay attention to what they would say and do if they didn't want to be unmasked. This investigation might be more difficult than she had imagined at first. What she dreaded most was all the activities imposed on couples during this seminar.

She wanted her bag so Jane let her up only after a long slow kiss. Lisbon was quite breathless while Jane lay back down. She exited the room then stopped as soon as she saw on the wall the schedule of the activities. These they would have to do as a couple.

Second Chance Institute, the week's activities:

* Private Interview with Dr. Harrison

* Learning to communicate as a couple

* Development of connection and intimacy for couples

* Group therapy

* Hiking in the wood

Oh no she thought this would be a very long week.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: I don't know when I will update next chapter, but soon.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Hope you liked it.**

_Sweety_


	3. Chapter 2: The first visit

**A/N: here's chapter 2. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**The first visit**

* * *

Jane stood in front of the door for Dr. Harrison's office. He waited patiently for Lisbon to appear. He didn't ever like shrinks. He knew Lisbon had a low opinion of them too. It was a necessary evil to get to the bottom of this murder and bring closure to Josh the poor broken man. Jane knew they would have to pay attention. They had be the couple with problems that would not be difficult for them. They already spent all their time fighting. Everyone agreed in saying that they were acting like an old couple.

He saw her hurrying down the hall. There was a worried expression on her face. This concerned Jane as well. Joining her he took her hand by pure reflex and was surprised that she didn't reject it. There was definitely something wrong with her and he wanted to know what it was.

- "Teresa, what is it?" he asked.

- "I saw the program of the week," she replied while looking up at him.

- "And…?" He insisted.

- "Have you checked out the program?" She began. "All the activities we need to participate?"

- "Wait, show me that." Jane said.

Without releasing his hand Lisbon dragged him into the hallway. He followed being more and more intrigued by this program. It could not be that bad. Very little could scare the great agent Teresa Lisbon. So if she was really concerned he should take it much more seriously. Finally they came to the posting on the wall. He now understood what was bothering her. He didn't know if he could do half of what was written there either.

- "_'Development of connection and intimacy in the couple_" what do they mean by that "Jane asked.

- "I think it is pretty self explanatory Patrick. We must learn to love using I think ... the act ..." but she could not finish her sentence.

Lisbon lowered her head with her cheeks red. She didn't dare to look at Jane. Especially after half the sentence she had just said. Just imagine what this couple therapy required. The idea of spending an intimate moment with Jane was hard to imagine. She knew that if she did that she could not resist his charm, his smile and his gestures. This man was extremely infuriating but at the same time oh so charming. To be here with him didn't help her.

How could she resist the temptation of jumping on him, to tear his clothes and make love to him like a beast? _'Oh my…_', she thought at the moment the words crossed her mind. She could not think about it at all. She could absolutely not let her fantasies interfere with this important investigation. She needed to lock them in the back of her mind. She already did it for long time. She knows she could still do it. He should never know what she wanted to do to him.

Jane's hand rested on her shoulder startled she jumped. She looked up with her cheeks as red as a tomato, maybe even more. Who was he to always put her in such a state just by touching or talking to her? He was really amazing she knew. He was really good at everything he did even to seduce her. He might say that he would never try to do that. He did anyway without realizing it. She had to get over it before he tried to read her thoughts.

She walked away from the wall then stood at the door of the doctoresse office. It took awhile until the door opened. Jane stood with her having placed his arm around her waist again. Lisbon rolled her eyes as she was getting used to his touches.

-"Mr. and Mrs. Jane I suppose? I'm Dr. Mary Harrison" said the woman beckoning them to come in the room.

Jane put his hand on the small of her back which was out of habit and guided her into the room. They sat on the couch separated one at each end. It was as far as possible from one another. Jane didn't understand what was going on with Lisbon but eventually he'd find out. So he turned his attention to the doctor. The woman was about fifty or fifty-five years old, gray hair in a bun on the back of her head with a few curls escaping. She had a friendly face, a charming smile and her attitude was really endearing. She was able to do a good job if he could judge by the various decorations scattered around the room. It must be her successes Jane thought.

The Mentalist turned again to the shrink and locked eyes with the older woman who sat across and stared intensely at him. He suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable. He was not really used to be the object of study. It was he was always he who did this. However, he masked his growing apprehension well. He scooted closer then took Lisbon's hand and was surprised that she didn't try to free it. He turned his head toward her. He could see that she was very tense too. It's not going to be easy. He was a master in the art of manipulation. He would succeed against this worthy opponent. He knew he was better.

- "Well, shall we start?" suggested Dr. Harrison. "Here, nobody call me Doctor Harrison but Mary, so I hope you will do the same."

The couple remained silent while listening carefully to her words. Mary didn't take offense. She used this kind of reaction. The couples were never really comfortable when they first met her. She had to earn their trust. Getting a first impression she suspected that it was not going to be easy. They seemed to not like psychologists so similar to most of her patients. She felt she could still manage to do her job and even with them.

She took it to be a professional challenge. She looked Jane in the eye because he was the one she needed to win over first. It was evident he was in charge. They would eventually relax in her presence and talk to her. Mary looked at how well the couple sat with much distance from each other at first. Then as a conciliatory gesture the male moved closer and initiated contact by holding her hand. They certainly had problems in their relationship but they understood each other. They had a special bond between them. It was undeniable, perhaps something stronger than love. It could be a bond that no one would ever destroy. There was something that had brought them here. Mary would find out.

- "So, Would you tell me why you're here?" asked Mary.

- "I think there must be a small problem of trust between us." Jane said.

- "A confidence problem you say?" repeated the doctor. "What makes you say that Patrick."

- "Well when I'm not at home or at the office with her" he explained, "She keeps calling me and doesn't believe me when I tell her where I am."

- "This is normal" interjected Lisbon "you always do stupid things. I have to watch you closely."

- "What reason do you say that, Teresa?" Mary questioned her.

- "He has a tendency to do and say thing that annoys a lot of people." Lisbon said.

- "But I'm an adult Teresa. I can monitor and take care of myself." Jane implored.

- "And if someone decides to attack you? Do you know how to defend yourself?" Lisbon retorted.

He really knew how to pull it out of her. To her shame he once again found a way to make her angry. It was a record even for him since they were only two minutes into the room. When he said he would improvise she had no idea he would come out with something like that. He would use their problems as if it were her fault. He was unbearable. He always did stupid things and it was up to her to always clean up his mess.

- "I am an adult Teresa, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and you know that is true. You just want to show off how strong you are." Jane retorted.

Lisbon was livid. She retorted.

- "What about your broken nose? Do you even remember it? If I had been there it would not have happened" Lisbon fumed.

- "It could happen anytime Teresa whether you're there or not." Jane struck back.

- "If I had been there nothing would have happened. I would have made sure that you would not do anything to cause it. I can not trust you if you do not tell me the truth. You will say and do anything. Someday you could make someone kill you" Lisbon blurted out.

There it was the source of this behavior. The female was afraid of abandonment. This is why she is so controlling Mary thought.

The last sentence was said her fears were out in the open. Lisbon bowed her head.

Silence fell in the room while Lisbon withdrew her hand then crossed her arms over her chest as if to protect her from the outside world. She had said too much. She had lost control once more and it was all because of Jane. If it started like that then the rest of their stay would be hell for her. She didn't even look up when Jane put a hand on her shoulder. She ignored the look on Mary's face. Lisbon knew she had to look ridiculous. She had let her feelings take over her role as a cop but she could do nothing, Jane just had this effect on her. How could she ever be fooled by him?

- "Teresa, are you okay?" Mary worried.

- "Wha…What…?" Lisbon was looked up suddenly.

- "I asked you if you were okay" replied the doctor.

- "Yes, I think I'm a little tired. I should go in my room." She said.

She got up and left the room without looking at Jane or the Dr. Before closing the door, she looked down at Jane. He had the look of concern which touched and calmed her down a bit. She read _'I'll see you in the room' _on his lips and then she pulled the door closed. She left leaving Jane and Mary to square off. She believed he would blame her for having leaving him behind. It was not that she didn't like the shrink. She was embarrassed by her behavior.

When she arrived in the room, she fell on the bed then closed her eyes. She blamed herself for not having succeeded to see Jane's intentions. She had acted on impulse. She knew now that this was what he meant by '_we improvise_' but she had used her real feelings instead faking ones for the sake of the investigation. How could she look at Jane in the eyes again? How could he still respect her now that he knew what she was thinking? She was really an idiot.

**- oooo -**

In the office, Jane still looked at the door through which Teresa had exited a few minutes earlier. He had improvised their couple problems but he was beginning to believe that this was not the case for her. She came out with her real problems with him. He needed to talk to her.

- "I think Teresa really is afraid for you Patrick" said Mary, "she worries about what could happen if she is not with you."

- "I must admit that sometimes I'm a little too carefree ..." Jane admitted, "but I had no idea she felt that."

He no longer was acting. He was honest in his remarks. Lisbon was worried that one day it might happen to him more than fists to the nose. She was afraid that someone would harm him physically and she would not be there to protect him. He had never doubted that she could have this fear but he needed to reassure her and quickly. Suddenly, he realized that this idea was bad to pretend to be a couple with problems. It might not bring anything good even for the purposes of the investigation.

- "I think you should go see her Patrick, you need to communicate more with your partner and make sure that Teresa is no longer afraid for you." Mary said.

- "I know and I will do everything to make it better. I think I should go." Jane replied.

- "See you tonight at dinner." Mary said.

Jane rose then saluted Dr. Harrison and hurried to his room. When he entered the room she was lying in fetal position trembling. She was crying. He rushed to her and hugged her. He pressed her against him then placed his hand on her back to calm her. It did not take long. He felt her grab his shirt and squeeze it between her fingers hiding her face against his chest. How could he do that to her? How could he make her suffer so much? He had to do something for her.

- "I'm sorry Teresa" he whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you at all."

- "No, it's me, I should not have reacted like that" sniffed Lisbon, moving away from Jane's chest. "I'm sorry I ruined everything."

- "Oh no, far from it," he assured her, "the doctor thinks we have a big problems, that is all."

- "Seriously Patrick you are not lying for my benefit?" Lisbon said.

- "Absolutely Teresa she told me to talk to you more. She wants me to ensure that you have little fear for my safety." Jane said hugging her.

- "It may be difficult" she murmured.

- "I know that I often do stupid things but I didn't think it touched you so much." Jane admitted.

- "You're…mmm…" Lisbon said but Jane covered her mouth with his in a slow kiss and pointed so only she could see at the camera. He mimed there could be audio recordings too.

Lisbon shook her head and continued the kiss. Breaking only from the kiss Lisbon revised what she was going to say.

-"Patrick I am scared about your safety. It is a big responsibility I have. I can not do it without you. I would collapse." Lisbon said.

-"I know I'm a big part of your life. You are the same to me. I am so sorry it affects you so much." Jane confessed.

The couple looked at each other for a moment before Lisbon realized that she was still in his embrace. The kiss fresh in her mind her body reacted. With his arm around her waist, his hands touching the skin on her back she tried to fight the blush which had appeared but failed royally. She then lowered her head but Jane lifted her face with a soft finger under the chin.

- "You know you're beautiful when you blush?" He smiled.

She broke the embrace as she left the bed. She didn't want to stay longer in this position. The kiss was enough she didn't want to take risk because of their proximity. So she went to the bathroom to freshen her face. This left Jane still on the bed. He felt bad. Seeing Lisbon cry was heartbreaking. To have her in his arms, pressing against him, to feel her embrace and most importantly he knew what had put her in this condition.

He thought back to the way she had acted in Dr's office. How she had answered. He knew she felt it all. She really did fear for him when she was not with him. He did what he thought was best to conduct investigations to solve cases. But he would have to reconsider his approach to people. He would do it if only it was the only way to reduce her fears.

He sat on the edge of the bed while listening to the water running. He had seen Lisbon lose her composure once and that was when she was accused of murder. She always kept it all in never allowed anyone to see it. Today it was the opposite. His idea of pretending to be a couple with Lisbon was a first. Maybe they should just give up now? No, if she had issue let's air them. It would help in the long run. Jane decided. She needed to be prompted out of her comfort zone. She was too important to him.

He heard the door open and Lisbon joined him at the foot of the bed. They were silent a moment. There was tension too present in the room. She put her hand on his arm and he looked at her.

- "There is no question of giving up Patrick," she said. "If the doctor truly believes that we have marital problems. We must continue."

- "I know Teresa I came to the same conclusion. The universe has placed us here. We need to heed the advice of the universe." Jane said.

Lisbon wanted to tell Jane the difference between her job and his but looking up at the camera she knew this would have to be couched in different words.

- "I will, don't worry. I'll promise to tell you when I feel something. It might be hard for me ok?" Lisbon said.

- "I'm sure. We need to mingle let's go join the others." Jane said with a smile.

Lisbon smiled back and took his offered hand. Together they left the room. They had an honest talk and said what they had on their hearts well almost everything. They could not tell the whole truth yet. It was way too early for that. Hopefully by the end of the seminar, they would be able to beech those subjects too. Jane insisted that Lisbon had to have confidence in him. She would continue to worry about him even though he was not with her. He would do anything for her.

* * *

**TBC ...**


	4. Chapter 3: Making it happen

**A/N: hi everyone, here's chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you'll like the new chapter.**

* * *

**Making It Happen**

* * *

The meal went well, as far as that was possible with Patrick Jane. For Lisbon it was the biggest surprise. He was well behaved. She did not even know he could behave in public. He even managed to make friends with some couples. Others were content to ignore him. He had not offended anyone and had talked with those who agreed to talk to him.

He was so taken by what he was doing he had almost forgotten about her. She was therefore classified as the nice woman that she was. Lisbon gave an image of the submissive woman which emphasizing the fact that they were a couple with problems. And it seemed to work well. Another woman had kept her company while her husband spoke with Jane. They were then left on their own after greeting their new _'friends'_.

Back in the room, Lisbon went directly into the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't even think about him. She left him in the bedroom while he thought a little of her. Lisbon was slowly adapting to the situation Jane had placed them. She still could not get the idea of spending a whole week with him. She had struggled this whole day.

Of course he had his good points. He knew how to be nice and so calm that she sometimes wondered if he was really there. She enjoyed working with him. On a case he was very helpful. Whenever she was sick he would be at her side nursing her back to health. If she needed to talk she knew he would listen without asking questions. It was rare that she confides in him. However it did happen from time to time.

She quickly got undressed then jumped into the shower. She enjoyed the hot water running down her body. The weather was not very hot right at this moment. You could even say that it was quite cold. Being higher than the valley the area was still cooler. She needed to warm up. She let her thoughts drift. She wondered. Why had she said yes to Jane's plot?

Why not just simply telling the truth? The investigation would have been longer that is for sure. She would not have been forced to stay with him for so long. She already knew that this week would be real torture. Oh yes. How could she be focused on her job when Jane was so affectionate with her? He never ceased to touch her, to kiss her on the cheek or mouth. She had agreed on that. It was imperative for her to find a way to forget it all if only for the night. She would not hide anything at all from him.

Once soaped, rinsed, Lisbon reached out to grab a towel. A shampoo bottle fell at her feet. Reaching for it caused her to fall like a sack of potatoes.

- "Aaaaahhh!" She screamed while landing on her foot or ankle wrong.

She tried to stand up but a bad pain in her left ankle stopped her then she immediately fell again making another horrible noise.

- "Teresa is everything okay?" Jane's voice called out

She heard Jane come in the room.

- "I ... well yes" she lied hoping that Jane would not check for himself.

She tried to get up to balance against the wall. She opened wide the shower curtain. A worried Jane entered and immediately looked surprised. Lisbon embarrassed tried to hide using the shower curtain. She pulled on it a little bit too hard. She fell once again pulling the shower curtain with her. She felt Jane's hands to help her.

- "Do not touch me" she cried trying to push him away then wrapping curtain around herself while still on the floor.

- "I just want to help you Teresa" he defended raising his hands before him.

- "I can do it alone but please get out of here" she pleaded.

Jane sat up and gave her a towel. He tried to leave the room. He could not. She was injured that was for sure. Patrick stood in the door way. There was no way she could ever get off the bathroom floor by herself. Patrick strode back in and wrapped the towel tightly around her.

- "Patrick I don't need help…Patrick what are you doing…Patrick put me down!" She screamed

Patrick ignored her protests picked her up bridal style then placed her gently on the bed.

Lisbon fumed but she was out of the bathroom. Jane seeing she was secure took his shower. He first replaced as well as he could the torn shower curtain.

Lisbon bent her knee while placing on her night clothes. After being dressed she probed her ankle. It was tender to the touch. Great she thought either bad sprain or it is broken. At that point Jane returned to the room fully dressed in a t-shirt and lounge pants.

- "Are you having problems Teresa?" He asked with a smile to his voice.

- " Would you ... you could come and help me please?" she asked uncomfortably.

- "Whatever you want," he replied "What seems to be the problem?"

- "It's my left ankle it hurts" Lisbon said.

Jane came over to examine her left ankle. First he compared it to her right one.

- "Yep… It's a little swollen but I think it's not that bad" he announced on his first cursory observation.

Lisbon scoffed at his diagnoses. It felt worse than that.

- "And you're a doctor to tell me that?" She smiled.

- "No doctor, but your loving husband who only wants to help" he said with a nod to the camera in the room reminding her of being surveilled.

Lisbon was glad her back was to the camera when she dressed. Lisbon's cheeks turned red.

-"No, I'm kidding. It's just that our daughter had a habit of falling and twisting ankles. I'm and expert on diagnosing sprains" he explained. "I think I need to go get some ice then an ace bandage and some pain medicine too. I remember seeing one in the first aid kit in the car. You just lie here and I'll be back in a moment."

Lisbon sat on the bed with her foot dangling in mid air. She sighed. This week was getting better and better.

A few moments later he returned with an Ice bag filled with ice and the rest of the First Aid kit.

Lisbon looked at him quizzically.

- "I thought you might need more supplies later." He said.

- "That is very thoughtful of you Patrick." Lisbon said.

- "Hold tight I am going to wrap this ice on the ankle it will sting a bit." Jane said.

- "Ouch Patrick, that hurts way more that a bit of a sting!" Lisbon complained.

She thought if he was closer she would have slugged him. Jane did not know how lucky he was.

After a half an hour she no longer felt the pain. The ice had done its job. Jane carefully unwrapped to remove the ice. He quickly wrapped the bandage again this time tighter. He got a glass of water and handed Lisbon two tablets.

- "Here Teresa it will help you sleep." Jane said with such concern in his eyes.

- "Thanks Patrick" Lisbon said not realizing she reached over and kissed him.

Patrick was surprised at first then rolled with it. Lisbon feeling drowsy succumbed to sleep first. Jane pulled the sheets back and settled in the bed. He punched his pillow twice then lied down. Soon he was asleep too but not before he spoke.

- "Good night, Teresa," he said turning off the light. Not knowing she was already asleep.

**- oooo -**

During the night Lisbon started tossing and turning in bed. She awoke with her ankle throbbing. Her movements awoke Jane. It was really cold in this room. She surmised the temperature was turned down in order for the couples to naturally gravitate to share heat.

- "Patrick?" she called softly.

- "A problem Teresa…?" He asked immediately.

- "Yeah my ankle is on fire." She said.

- "Ok let me get you another glass of water and few more of those pills." Jane yawned as he spoke.

He almost sleep walked into the bathroom where the first aid kit was located After a few moments he returned with the needed items. She took them. She hoped the pain would not awake her again.

- "Thanks again Patrick" She said.

Patrick mumbled something to her back. Seeing everything was fine again with her he crawled back to bed and immediately fell asleep.

Lisbon still awake marveled at the ease sleep came to him. Slowly the drugs took effect and she too drifted to sleep. She had forgotten about all her worries about sleeping together. She should have known Patrick was a gentleman.

During the night the trick with the lower temperature worked. Lisbon did gravitate to Jane and he allowed her to lay her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Then they both sighed in their sleep.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2: next chapter will be up Tuesday.**


	5. Chapter 4: Investigation

**A/N: sorry for not updating yesterday like I said I would. I was so tired after work Monday night that I didn't translated the chapter and was busy all day yesterday. But here you go, chapter 4. Thanks again for all the reveiws.**

* * *

**Investigation  
**

* * *

Jane felt warmth on his skin and a light breeze tickling his face. He realized that the morning was already there and he had slept all night, a heavy, relaxing and wonderful sleep. He remembered that he had slept with Lisbon in his arms. For the first time in years he had held a woman against him in his sleep. He opened his eyes to enjoy the view of Lisbon asleep when he realized she was no longer in bed. He quickly sat up then worried about her absence. He scanned the room looking for her. She was not here nor her clothes. Where could she be? When had she left? He had not felt her get up or even heard the opening door.

The Mentalist got out of bed then walked to the bathroom for a quick wash before getting dressed and go in search of _'his wife'_. He was about to leave the room when he found a note on the coffee table. He had not seen it before. He turned it around then picked it up and a smile appeared on his face.

_'Dear Patrick,_

_My ankle was feeling much better this morning. It is not sore anymore._

_Thank you for your treatment last night. _

_I went for a little run. _

_Please don't worry. I'll be back in an hour. I'll meet you for breakfast._

_Love,_

_Teresa.' _

He put the note on the table and sat on the couch. He didn't need to leave the room. Lisbon would soon return from her small morning jog. He smiled Teresa was a creature of habit even in an undercover mission. He didn't have to wait long. Teresa appeared with her hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a tight black sports pants and a red sweatshirt. He really liked seeing her wearing red. It suited her perfectly. The color brought out her Pale skin, Green eyes and Brunette hair. She was just beautiful especially all sweaty. Impulsively he stood walked around the coffee table then grabbed Lisbon's face and planted a kiss on her lips.

Teresa was first surprised by his behavior. She finally relaxed against him while wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him then she ran her tongue over his lips to ask him access to his mouth which he gave her with pleasure. They kissed lovingly as if it was natural. They were a real couple for the camera at least. They were in another world nothing existed for them except the other. It was a knock on the door that made them separate then suddenly they didn't dare to look at each other. Lisbon opened the door to avoid Jane's expression. Nadine's smiling face appeared.

- "Hello you two" she said, "I'm sorry to bother you but if you want breakfast. You should come before it's too late."

- "Yes, uh ... we're coming" Lisbon said.

- "Well, I'll let you get ready." She said then left.

Lisbon closed the door. She took a deep breath before turning to face Jane. He still had not moved. She suddenly felt uncomfortable not knowing what to do or say. She did not know why she had let this happen after all it was just Jane. The memory of his lips on hers, his hands on her body and the night they had spent in the arms of each other. She had felt so good. She no longer recognized herself. She really didn't know what she was doing. She had just let him do what he wanted. Often she even did what he asked her to do. She was the leader of this team but she no longer felt as such. She didn't feel like herself anymore. Jane could do to her what he wanted and she could not refuse him anything.

Speaking of Jane, she saw him coming toward her with the same expression on his face. She lifted her hands in front of her to make him stop. He should not come any closer. She didn't want him to hug and kiss her again. She wanted his lips and his sweetness. She was confident she shouldn't want it but she did it anyway. There were better things to do like to find the killer and return to her life.

- "Do not do move closer Jane" she warned.

- "Teresa, look at me? Patrick said pointing at the camera.

- "Patrick we need to talk." Teresa said.

- "Ok let's get our breakfast then go for a walk together? Patrick cajoled his '_wife_'

Teresa took a quick shower then dressed. They left the room to go to the dining area. They met up with the couple they were friendly with last night. Teresa made a quick excuse to leave after the breakfast was completed. Patrick finished the conversation and followed behind. He caught up to her at the facilities pond. She was throwing some bread into the pond for the ducks. He wrapped his arms around her then pulled her close so that they looked like a loving couple but it gave them the ability to talk freely. Teresa hated to be in his arms for this conversation.

- "I ... I can't do it," she said in a whisper. "I can't pretend to be someone else even for just a week, is too much Patrick."

- "Please Teresa tell me what's bothering you?" Jane implored.

- "What happened last night and this morning it is way too much for me. It would never happen again. We can not we must not." She said trembling.

- "Please Teresa give me a good reason why this should occur?" Jane asked.

- "I can't… I ... I want you Patrick. You mean so much to me and you ... you ... you still love her, there is no place for me in your heart." Teresa said.

Patrick was stunned by her revelation. True he did love his wife but you can not be faithful to a corpse. He had let Angela go a long time ago. She was wrong. There was room for her. She never gave him an inkling of her true feelings.

- "Teresa I feel you have been suffering under a misconception." Patrick said.

Teresa said nothing but perked up her ears 'misconception? What sort of misconception was he talking about? She asked herself. She waited until Patrick continued.

- "I suppose I have only myself to blame for you assuming this falsehood. I did nothing to dissuade you of this. Matter of fact I probably reinforced it by my behavior." Patrick said.

- "What is this misconception you believe I suffer?" Teresa asked.

Jane took a deep breath then let it out slowly. Teresa Recognizer a centering routine.

- "I did love my wife but I have learned you can not be faithful to the dead. They are gone. I'll always cherish my time with her but I have the capacity to love even further. My heart has been empty until I met you Teresa." Patrick explained.

This revelation came to Teresa with a shock. He had room? She thought. This changes everything.

- "Oh Patrick… Why didn't you say anything?" Teresa asked.

- "I'm a coward…I did not know how you felt and the pain of rejection was too much." Patrick said. "I'm so sorry I took advantage of this situation Teresa. I never wanted to harm you. I just loved waking beside you this morning. Kissing you anytime I wanted. I'm so sorry I did not think of your feelings. I was just following a script in my head. Please forgive me."

- "Patrick it is true I had no clue of your feelings either. I thought you were playing a game with me. You were just toying with me. I could not stand if that was true." Teresa said.

- "Teresa we do have communication problems. I guess since you assumed I am the Mentalist that I could pick up on your slightest nuances. Rest assured I'm good but I do need some non conflicting clues to work with. Teresa you send off too many mixed messages." Patrick said.

- "I guess it is a good thing we're at a couple's retreat Huh? Why don't we work on that while we located this killer?" Teresa said smiling.

- "I am right with you partner." Patrick said then he kissed her and she responded.

She no longer fought against this feeling since it was reciprocated and that made the difference.

They returned to their room with a much better feeling to this investigation.

They were only in the room for a moment when there was a knock at the door.

Patrick opened it. It was Nadine.

- "Oh I'm so sorry to bother you but there are officers from the CBI which needs to talk to all couples." She said apologetically.

- "The CBI…? Why are they here?" Patrick asked.

- "Oh dear about a few days ago someone was killed on the grounds. They are here I suppose to investigate?" Nadine said obviously confused.

- "Thank you Nadine we will be right out." Patrick said while closing the door.

Patrick looked at Teresa who shrugged. She had no idea what prompted them to come out here. They left the room to see which agents had arrived.

**- oooo -**

Cho and Rigsby were in the large room that served as the dining area. They had arrived about ten minutes ago but had not the opportunity to see anyone. Most of the couples were at activities outside the building. The only couple they were able to meet was Jane and Lisbon. The two officers were eager to see them to imagine Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon as a couple? It was hard to imagine but seeing is believing. They saw them kissing and holding hands. It was something that neither one nor the other officers would have thought possible. Yet the facts were there. They just had to accept it. Unfortunately they were the bearers of very bad news indeed especially for women of this institute.

The room doors opened. Jane and Lisbon had arrived with his hand on her lower back guiding her toward the officers. The couple moved to a table in front of two officers and waited for Nadine who was hovering to leave. Lisbon turned directly to Cho.

- "You have news?" she asked.

- "Yes, much…" Cho said "Amelia Sanford was not the first to die from apparent suicide from this institute."

- "What do you mean Cho?" Lisbon inquired.

- "Van Pelt did some research Boss and we found that in the last ten years there were five other victims and all deaths were misclassified as suicide." Rigsby said.

- "This did not raise any alarms?" Jane wondered. "Five dead in the same institute in any length of time is discouraging statistics."

- "The problem was all these women were classified as suicidal" Rigsby continued, "there never have been investigations for any of them."

- "What's the links between all these women?" Lisbon asked.

- "Actually, none boss" Rigsby said.

- "Maybe there is something" Cho replied, "All these women had in common either they were brunette, or they had green eyes."

- "Perhaps, It's a serial killer who kills brunette women or those with green eyes. Do you have any more info on the victims?" Jane asked.

- "We have nothing else Boss." Cho said.

- "You have done no research on employees who may seem suspicious?" Lisbon asked.

- "At the moment we have no one but we'll continue to look." Rigsby said.

- "Well, I think we'll have to stop there keep me in the loop" announced the brunette.

- "No problem" Rigsby confirmed.

- "We will continue with other couples while you continue on your side." Lisbon said.

Patrick noticed the cameras in the dining area then stood up. To block the camera's view. Teresa wrote on a napkin then hand it to Cho.

- "read this outside." Teresa said then rose and left with Patrick as if they were joined at the hip.

- "Let's take a break I want a cigarette." Cho said as he palmed the napkin.

Rigsby looked over and shrugged then they left together. Once outside Rigsby turned to him.

- "So Cho what is this all about?" Rigsby asked.

- "This place has internal Surveillance. Boss wants Van Pelt to get warrants to seize them." Cho said before ever reading her note.

He had noticed them before Jane even decided to block the camera's view.

- "Ok I'm on it." Rigsby said "I'm calling Van Pelt now."

Grace at her desk answered the phone.

- "Van Pelt is speaking." She said.

- "Van Pelt this is Rigsby. I need warrants for this locale. They have internal surveillance and we need to seize it before the perp can get them destroyed." He said.

- "I'll be right on it. How are Lisbon and Jane doing?" Grace asked hoping that her boss had not strangled him yet.

- "They are doing good" Rigsby said "Please Grace hurry with those warrants."

Cho crumpled the napkin. He already knew and was reacting.

- "Are you ready to conduct some more interviews?" Rigsby asked.

- "Yeah but we are going to do it at their locales. I want no cameras or microphones picking up our conversations." Cho said.

The two men returned to Nadine.

- "We do not have time to wait. Please give us the couple's itineraries" Cho said.

Nadine got up and copied the list for them. The two men left.

Outside they found their first couple.

The man was stopped by Cho while his wife stood against Rigsby. She stood slightly away compared to her husband. She moved a little to the side to let her husband pass, which was not lost to the agents.

- "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grant, I'm Agent Cho and my colleague, agent Rigsby with the CBI" began Cho. "We need to ask you some questions? It pertains to the death of Amelia Sanford."

- "Yes, the poor woman," whispered Susan Grant moving from one foot to another. Her husband glared at her nervousness.

- "Yes, poor Amelia" replied Alexander Grant. "But why we are concerned?"

- "We want to know if you knew them." Rigsby continued.

- "Not really, I was talking from time to time with Josh, but it never went further than '_hello_' and _'how are you'_." He said.

- "And you, Ms. Grant did you know the victim?" Rigsby asked.

- "I ... I didn't know them much, but she was nice and didn't seem suicidal Instead, she planned to have children with Josh." She replied.

Rigsby noticed something in her statement so he pressed further.

- "Did you notice something in her behavior before her death?" He asked.

- "She seemed a little tense as if she was afraid of something. Before I went to bed she asked me to go see her." Mrs. Grant replied.

- "Did you go to see her?" the agent asked.

Susan turned her head towards her husband. She could hardly say anything certain especially in front of her husband. What could she say to this question? _'No I did not as my husband had a temper tantrum and used me to spend his frustration?'/_ No, she could not say that and her husband also knew it.

The black look he gave her made her understand that she had to hold her tongue and find a good excuse, or she could have problems. Susan took a deep breath before answering the question of CBI agent, trying to sound as relaxed as possible.

- "Actually, I was tired and I fell asleep in my room. I learned of this death that morning like any other." She said skirting the issue entirely.

- "So is there anything else you can add? Anything at all the smallest detail could help us immensely" Rigsby said.

And the young woman confirmed with a nod. If she had gone to see Amelia or she had defended herself against her husband. Perhaps her friend would still be alive. She could not dwell on the past. She could only go forward and that was what she was doing.

Then Susan was silent until her husband had finished discussing with the CBI agents.

He started to walk away she did the same. She followed him into the Building. She didn't want him to get angrier than he already was against her. Before closing the door, she glanced toward the two agents she begging them with her eyes. She gave them a look which meant she needed help and she hoped they understand.

After the couple left, Rigsby turned to Cho.

- "I have a feeling that Grant beats his wife." Rigsby said.

- "I think so too" Cho said with his usual tone.

- "We should do something for her." Rigsby said.

- "We can not do anything until she makes a complaint." Cho said.

- "But we can not leave her alone with him, he could hurt her again" he pleaded.

- "And what do you want to do?" Cho asked.

- "Contact Jane and Lisbon and alert them." Rigsby said.

The two men walked to where the next couple was located. They walked all over the campus questioning all the participants at the seminar before leaving the institute and going back to the CBI. When they entered the car Lisbon was waiting for them in the back seat.

-"I got your text what do you need?" Lisbon asked.

- "I think there is a problem with Grant. I think he beats Susan." Rigsby said.

- "That is what Jane and I think, too. We'll keep an eye on them. Any word on that search warrant…?" Lisbon asked.

-"It is being processed Boss I am confident we will have it soon." Cho said.

-"Good in the meantime get Van Pelt on our wife beater. See what she can shake out." Lisbon instructed the two men.

- "I noticed that Susan was a brunette with green eyes" remarked Rigsby.

- "I don't know if there is a connection, but I want to make sure of it" continued the team leader. "Please don't talk to Jane I don't want him to do something stupid."

- "We will not say anything," Cho promised.

Finally, the two men started the car as their boss exited.

**- oooo -**

Jane walked in the park surrounding the property of the institute, savoring the sweetness of the day and the light breeze. He had opted for a casual outfit, not wearing his usual three-piece suit but jeans and a T-shirt. He wore sunglasses on his nose. It was something he never did. He had decided to take a walk but more importantly he had to learn something new. There had to be a pattern to these killings.

The Mentalist returned to the discussion they had with Cho and Rigsby. The perp had a preference for women who were either brunettes or green eyes or both. That didn't reassure him because both Teresa and Susan were green-eyed brunettes. They both could become a victim to this killer. He could not let such a thing happen. Lisbon was everything to him. She was his best friend and more. Nobody knew who the killer was or anything about this person. Nor did they know why he attacked these particular women and why were there two years breaks in this pattern. Perhaps the perp was a participant in the seminar or a staff member. Jane had many questions and found no answer which was troubling.

He stopped at the edge of a small bridge which was a little farther from the dirt road then sat on a bench. He was enjoying the beauty of the sun reflecting in the water. This place was wonderfully calm, quiet and a perfect place to reflect. He let his eyes get lost in the water then his mind moved away from all his thoughts. He heard a noise near him and opened his eyes. He scanned the area for what caused this noise. He noticed two people on the other side of the bridge arguing. He tried to understand what they were saying but also to see who they were. He recognized Nadine, the receptionist and Harvey, the guardian of the institute.

- "When the cops came I remembered you" shouted Nadine pushing Harvey forcefully.

- "But they know nothing about us" shouted back the man.

- "What do you know? Who told you they would not come back later?" She yelled at the man.

- "But why are you worrying? They came and they left." He said stomping away from her.

Jane stood up approaching the bridge to hear more. From his position he didn't get enough of their conversation and he needed to know what had frightened Nadine. While he was focused on the discussion, someone came up behind him and struck him a violent blow behind base of the skull. The blond man fell to the ground face first being unconscious. Nadine turned her head at the same time then ran to meet them. She was followed by Harvey. Once near the Mentalist, she knelt down to see if he was still alive and breathed a sigh of relief that he was not dead yet.

- "Why did you do that?" she asked looking up at the attacker.

- "He heard the whole conversation I could not let him go." The perp replied.

- "And how are we going to justify his absence now? Can you can tell me that?" Nadine asked.

- "Suffice it to say he has had enough and he left" Harvey suggested.

- "And you really think his wife is going to believe that?" Nadine looked at her companions.

- "Just take care of her too and all will be well." The attacker said.

Nadine stood up then considering the suggestion of her associates. On the one hand they didn't really have a choice. If you looked closer Mr. Jane and his wife Teresa didn't seem that close. They fight for some futile reasons most of the time. Since they just arrived having the Man get cold feet was nothing new. He could be easily disappeared. No one would mourn him she thought.

- "Ok in this case, I'll let you take care of everything" agreed Nadine "I have to go back before others worry about my absence."

The young woman walked away from her conspirators while leaving the unconscious Jane with them. She knew they would take care of everything. She risked nothing and could be trusted. She would find a valid reason to provide to Teresa Jane. That is if she was concerned about the absence of her husband in the first place. It was not the first time she would have to do this. She had spent her life being forced to lie to people when she was young. She smiled when she met one of the couples. It was the Sanchez then continued on her way into the main building.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2: I'll try to translate chapter 5 tong after work. I am going on Holiday next week and I don't want to make you wait two week until the next chapter so I'll try my best to translate all the story before I go. There's only 5 chapters left, and if I can, you will have one chapter a day until the end of the story. I can't promise you anything,but I'll try. I'm so glad to see that you like my stories, even if my English is not very good. So I wanted to say: _THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYBODY_.**


	6. Chapter 5: New Chance

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I was not at home for the last 3 days. Some problems with my car, I had to stay at work, good I work in a hotel.**

**Here's chapter 5, hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**New chance**

* * *

After Cho and Rigsby had left Lisbon went looking for Jane. It was a good hour she was looking everywhere without finding him then she began to worry. Where could he be? What could he be doing? She was relieved to get rid of him for a while. It was difficult to remain in his presence with all that she felt for him. On the other hand she loved being with him. All of this began to bother her seriously. She was not the kind of woman to be distracted by her feelings. Usually she was stronger than that. Jane was really impossible but she would not change him for the world.

Lisbon walked past the reception and met Nadine. The blonde woman seemed a little tense and anxious which alerted Lisbon. By dint of hanging out with Jane she also began to read people's behavior. She was using these skills even more than before because of her work as a cop. Lisbon walked up to Nadine just to see what was happening. Maybe the presence of the CBI agents had scared her. She might be involved in the death of Amelia. She might just didn't like to see any police officer either. Lisbon thought that she could ask Nadine if she had seen Jane. She was the receptionist. In Lisbon's thinking so she had to know where the patients were at all times.

- "Nadine, Have you seen my husband ...?" Lisbon asked with a smirk.

- "Your husband…?" The body of the young woman still stretched a bit.

- "Yes, my husband, Patrick" stated Lisbon.

-. "Oh, yeah Well, I saw him an hour ago. He told me he couldn't do it anymore and then he left" explained the blonde. "I'm sorry."

- "He did what? No, he would not have done it without telling me? He would not make me worry. He always leaves a note!" Lisbon said worriedly.

- "This is what he told me… I'm sorry." She lied.

- "Ok Thank you." Lisbon said.

Nadine just lied to her face. She smiled she had a new suspect. Going outside she got her phone out.

- "CBI Agent Van Pelt speaking. Grace said.

- "Grace get on the records and look up a Nadine Frost. I have been lied to and get Rigsby back here Jane is missing!" Lisbon said. "I want her complete background and known associates. I know something bad has happened to him. If I have to bring the sheriff in with a posse I will."

- "Right Boss." Grace said.

Hanging up she got to work. She was worried her Boss rarely got this worked up. That was not really true she did over Jane. This time it was something different. Grace puzzled what had changed. Her voice was the same but it was more like a frightened girl friend than Agent Lisbon of the CBI.

Grace got on the radio and called Rigsby.

- "Agent Rigsby speaking" He said.

Grace always went weak in the knees when she heard his voice.

- "Wayne it is Grace. Turn around Jane is missing. Lisbon is upset." Grace said.

- "Ok Van Pelt I got it." Wayne said ending the call.

- "Turn around here" He said to Cho who was driving.

- "Why here?" Cho asked looking for a turn around point.

- "Jane is missing" He said misunderstanding since both heard the radio.

- "Ok!" Cho said.

**- oooo -**

After speaking with her team she felt a bit better but until they arrived there was grunt work to do. She knew Jane enough to know that he had the ability to get in trouble. She just needed to retrace his steps then she would know where to find him.

The last time she spoke with him. He mentioned about going for a walk. Jane loved nature so he loved to be alone sometimes to think. They had said much for him to be thinking about this morning. Lisbon éliminâtes anywhere there would be lot of people. Jane would seek out the most isolated of places to do his thinking.

The first place she thought of was the park. She walked there at a good pace. She walked along the lane looking for traces of his passage. She came to a small bridge. It was a place she knew Jane would like. She sat on the bench thinking where he could go. She dropped her gaze to get lost in the expanse of water. While she was gazing she saw a glint off of something in the dirt. The sun was reflecting off it. It was near the edge of the water. She got up then knelt down then it pick up. It was a watch.

- "Oh no, It can not be." she whispered noting that it was his watch. A birthday present she had given to Jane. "Patrick, where are you."

She stood up then scanned the vicinity with her eyes. Maybe he haddropped it and he was looking for it at the moment. That must be it. There was another possibility which Lisbon did not like. He was abducted. So he dropped it in order to prove he was here!

She was so caught in her thoughts that she didn't hear the man approaching her from behind. The man thought it was going to be easy to attack this seemingly unarmed woman. He was surprised when Lisbon turned around then got into a martial arts stance and faced him. His swing was wide when Lisbon dodged his blow. He was disoriented. Women just did not act like this. Lisbon bounced on her balls of her feet waiting for the second attack so she could spring. He tried another then she dropped him with a scissor hold.

- "Where is he?" She said spitting at the man.

The man grunted in her hold. She now recognized the man as the guardian.

- "Where's Patrick? Where is my husband" She said tightening the hold.

- "You will never know" the man sneered while choking.

- "I'll make you talk," she insisted "Speak now or it could end badly."

- "He ... he ... is in the cabin," he whispered a

Lisbon continued the hold and he was almost unconscious so she backed off so he could breath.

- "Where is the cabin?" She demanded.

- "In the forest, he is in the forest." He said choking from Lisbon's powerful thighs.

Lisbon gave a final squeeze and he lost consciousness. She would deal with him later. She needed to find Jane that was all that mattered.

Before she could run off she was stopped by a powerful arm. She was preparing to swing when she recognized the face of Cho.

-"Boss Wait It is I, Cho." He said.

Lisbon was breaking out of her thinking.

-"Cho…?" She said puzzled.

- "Yeah Boss it is I. You seemed to be out of it as much as that guy over there." He said.

- "Oh him…? He said Patrick was in a cabin in the woods." Lisbon said.

Cho looked at her. She had never called Jane other than Jane now he was Patrick interesting he thought.

- "Take him into custody and the receptionist Nadine! I want you to interrogate them at the CBI! I'm going to get Jane." She said as she left into the woods.

- "Right Boss" Cho said.

- "Ok Rigsby you take of this guy I'm going to arrest the receptionist." Cho said.

- "Are you sure you don't need backup?" Rigsby joked.

- "I'm sure" Cho said walking to the larger building.

Nadine saw Cho walking toward the building she was not prepared to see the police twice in one day. She began to run. Cho gave chase and caught her.

- "Nadine Edger… You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…" Cho said as he read her rights.

Cho escorted her into the car where Rigsby had already placed the unconscious Guardian. Both were secured by handcuffs for the ride to CBI.

The car left for a second time.

**- oooo -**

She ran into the forest in search of the cabin. It was where she was told she would find him. She prayed that nothing had happened that he was okay and not injured. She would take it out on those arrested if he was injured in any way. She absolutely had to find him before its too late. She ran as fast as she could.

She spotted breaking in the woods which made a trail something heavy was dragged through here. She followed the drag marks then she located the cabin. She did a sweep around the building. There was nothing to show anyone else was around. She impulsively reached for her nonexistent weapon. She figured she would try to looking in all the windows. She saw nothing which indicated anyone was in there either. So she had two choices either wait for backup while Patrick could be bleeding out. Or she could try to get in. She warred with herself. The idea of sneaking in won out. So she approached the door found it locked.

- "Patrick…?" She said softly. "Patrick…Are you here?"

She received no response the wood was too thick. She tried to open it again, but still nothing. The lock was too hard to open. She remembered when she was looking in the windows that one look a bit loose. She returned to that window and it was open. It was just closed not locked like the others. She slipped inside though the window without making a sound. She started a systematic search of the cabin. She had cleared the top floor but there must be more to this place she thought.

She started to look for a trapdoor when she heard a groan. Lisbon stopped and listened again. There were groans definitely being heard coming from under her feet. Lisbon intensified her search and was rewarded when she removed the rug.

She found the trap door then opened it to see the wooden staircase disappearing into the dark. She took a defensive position as she lowered herself one step at a time while she was braced for any sudden movement. Once at the bottom step the light from the doorway was allowing her to see shapes. She stopped and listened. The groaning was very much louder.

It came from a dark shape against the wall it was another rug. She quickly removed it to find a good facsimile of a Person. She had found him! It was her Patrick. She felt for a pulse and was rewarded with a very strong and steady one. She let out a breath she did not even know she was holding. Saying a prayer she lifted her unconscious Consultant then took him up the stairs so she could better examine him. Placing him on the couch she gently caressed his cheek.

- "Patrick" she softly said "Patrick opens your eyes, please."

Having plenty of light she began to examine his head first. She found a big lump. She surmised it was where he was hit to be subdued.

She returned to look at his handsome face. She knew he should be awake. So she tapped on both sides of his face. When that did not work she decided to try the magical kiss. She lowered her lips to touch his. The electricity of their touch was immediate and he opened his eyes as she withdrew.

- "Teresa...?" he murmured with his eyes darting around trying to get his bearings.

- "Yes, Patrick, it's I, Can you focus on my face?" she asked.

- "Yes Teresa I can see you fine." Jane said with a smirk.

- "You were awake when I kissed you weren't you!" Lisbon accused.

- "Evil to the skull" he replied.

- "The guardian attacked me and I subdued him. He should be at CBI by now" She said.

- "Lisbon the huntress was on the prowl!" Jane joked.

- "I forced him to tell me where you were" She said "then I knocked him out. So he could not alert anyone else."

- "I see smart thinking so how are they are at the CBI?" Jane asked.

- "Oh I called Grace as soon as I knew you were missing. She called the car containing Rigsby and Cho to return since I could not get cell reception for them. They carted off both him and the receptionist. They are involved some way I know it." Lisbon said.

- "Why did you have the receptionist taken in?" Jane asked.

- "She had lied to me she said you had left because you had enough. But I knew you Patrick. You would never leave without some sort of notification." Lisbon said.

- "You do know me Teresa" he said reaching out his hand to caress her cheek "I would never do that to you. I caught her arguing with the guardian and another person knocked me out."

- "What were they arguing about?" Lisbon asked.

- "The presence of Cho and Rigsby but I don't think that they killed Amelia though." Jane said.

- "It does not matter what they are doing Cho will get it from them in awhile" Lisbon said. "Can you sit up?"

- "I can try" Jane said.

With Lisbon's assistance she was able the place Jane in the up right position sitting.

- "How is that?" Lisbon asked "Any dizziness? Nausea…?"

- "Nope, I've just got a massive headache." Jane said smiling at her.

- "Okay, we will try to see how well you stand. Are you ready?" She said getting into position to support him less he fell.

Jane got upright and was able by leaning on her to walk.

- "Ok let's get out of here. It is a bit of walk." She said.

- "I'm ready with you by my side!" Jane reached over and kissed her. "One for luck"

She supported his weight as much as she could. Jane could have a concussion. As they walked she kept him engaged by challenging him.

-"Patrick you were unconscious. I want you to see a doctor." She said.

- "I'm fine. I've no need to see the doctor." He said being obstinate.

- "Patrick, I want be sure you're okay, then you're going to see a doctor and don't make me order it." She said bantering with him.

He was going to be fine she thought.

The couple walked slowly toward the institute. He finally agreed to see the doctor even if it was just to please Teresa.

His massive headache at the cabin diminished with each step away from the cabin. Something was causing his headache in the cabin.

- "Teresa my headache is lessening" Jane said.

- "Patrick what is this white powder on you clothes?" Lisbon asked.

- "Drugs the cabin is storing the chemicals. Those were what were causing my headache and unconscious state" Jane said.

- "Maybe Patrick but I would like a Health care professional tell me that Ok?" Lisbon said.

Patrick noticed Teresa was acting not like herself but a worried girl friend or wife. It made him feel good inside.

- "Ok Teresa I'm feeling much better I think I can walk with out support now" Jane said.

- "Are you sure?" Lisbon said stopping.

- "Well there is only one way to make sure." He quipped "release your hands Teresa"

She did as he asked and he did not fall flat on his face. He gently pivoted around showing indeed he had his balance back.

- "That is good Jane now we can make better time. I was tired carrying your carcass anyway." She said smiling.

They made much better progress and entered their room. Jane had convinced Lisbon that a shower was much more preferable to sitting for some doctor.

**- oooo -**

Jane got into the room while Lisbon went looking for the facility doctor. She remembered Nadine speaking about Dr. Hiller. She found him then explained that her husband had an accident and was back in their room.

While Lisbon was gone Patrick showered and shaved. He splashed on some aftershave. Satisfied he got dressed then laid down waiting for his wife to come with the totally unnecessary doctor.

They entered the room Lisbon spied Patrick fully prone on the bed waiting for the doctor. The doctor examined him.

- "You have quite a lump back here" he said "you need to ice it and keep an eye on him. But I see no signs at all of a concussion."

-"I Thank you doctor for your help." Lisbon said walking him out the door.

- "You watch were you are going! A Concussion is nothing to write home about." The doctor said as he left.

- "Teresa what did you say to him?" Jane said.

-"The truth…My husband is clumsy then tripped and hit his head while walking the grounds." Lisbon said reaching over to kiss him. "That reminds me I need to get the ice where is the ice machine?"

-"Oh it is the dining area…" Jane said.

-"Oh never mind I will find it!" She said kissing him again. "I am glad it was nothing serious."

Lisbon left with the ice pack and soon found the ice machine. While she was filling it she got a text from Cho. She sent one back telling them good work.

Returning to the room she showed Jane the text while she tied the ice pack into place.

Jane hissed as the cold touch his lump.

He read the text again.

'*Boss The couple had finally confessed to drug trafficking. The presence of the CBI agent had scared them. They're not the killers*.'

Jane still didn't know the name of the third person. He knew he would eventually find out. For now he needed to rest and he knew Teresa would enjoy being the doting wife.

- "Are you okay Teresa?" Jane asked taking her hand.

- "It would rather be me asking you this" she smiled then squeezed his fingers and kissed them.

- "I'm fine Teresa please believe me. I wanted to apologize." He said after enjoying this much more affectionate Teresa.

- "Why apologize Patrick?" She asked

She was genuinely curious on what he was going to say.

- "Teresa I'm so sorry I scared you."" He said with a kiss.

Lisbon lowered her head. Yes she had been afraid more than ever. It was not Jane's fault this time. He had done nothing wrong. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It could have cost him his life though. It was finished that's all that mattered.

- "I was really afraid you know" she whispered sitting next to him gazing into his eyes.

- "And I was afraid I would never see you again" he added hugging and kissing her.

- "If you could stop to scaring me it would be nice." She said.

- "Well, this time that was not my fault" he defended himself forgetting about the camera.

- "Right blame the ground it is much easier than taking responsibility" She said pointing at the camera with her eyes.

Jane acknowledged her point by backing down.

- "You are right Teresa I should watch more carefully where I plant my feet." Jane said.

- "Perhaps if you did not take your walks alone I would have been there to catch you." Lisbon said.

- "Teresa new rule we do not lose sight of each other" Jane said.

- "I can live with that rule Patrick" she said kissing him.

Lisbon knew that it was not his fault. She had been scared thinking she would not to see him ever again. Having nearly lost Patrick had made her realize that she could not live without him. She loved him more than anything and she never wanted to be scared like that again. She knew it could happen perhaps even often. It was the nature of their work. She could not imagine doing it without him. She did not want to stay away from him. She did not want to pretend that all was well when the only thing she wanted to do was hug and protect him.

- "I love you Patrick." She whispered climbing in bed next to him.

Jane could not believe it. She had confessed her feelings in the most romantic way in his eyes. He wanted to do the same by confessing his feelings for her. He loved the woman as much as she could love. She wanted to live with him as much as he wanted.

- "Teresa I could not live without you. I love you too." Patrick said as he turned and with a grab of his arms drew her to him.

They kissed a most a passionate kiss. Jane smiled and hugged her with all his strength. She slammed her lips to his then returned the kiss. She kissed him like she had never kissed a man before. Jane replied with joy responding to her kiss with all the love he had for her. He ran his hands down her back then pinning her against him.

They rolled on the bed. He found himself on her and continued to kiss her while slipping his arms around her neck. He rediscovered something he had not tasted for years. It was something he did not think he would one day have again. Feel the skin of a woman under his lips as his hands felt her body. All of this was both familiar and strange. He was glad he was rediscovering it all with her, Teresa Lisbon.

He stopped kissing her for a moment. He got up on his forearms and stared into her eyes. He could lose himself forever in those eyes. He loved this woman more than he could put into words. He loved everything about her. He wanted to learn to love her even more. Teresa smiled putting a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for another kiss. It was softer this time and less impatient. They rested on the bed Teresa on his chest with his hands behind her back. Losing the ice pack in the tussle she found it and placed it back where it belonged.

They had yet to conduct an investigation to find a killer. That could wait until later right now it was time for themselves besides his lump had to shrink before going off anywhere. There was a new rule to observe. Eventually they had to find the one that went after all these women then prevent him from harming someone again.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2: feel free to leave a review.**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 6: A track

**A/N: here's chapter 6. Thanks to BridgesAndWalls, jefa and phnxgrl for the reviews.**

* * *

**A track**

* * *

Patrick was still in bed Teresa had forbidden him to get out on the grounds it would worsen the pain in his skull. Being obstinate he had tried to get up. Teresa has a point he said to himself as the pain worsened immensely. So he stayed there lying quietly waiting to get better. Patrick was bored he wanted to move. He was willing to endure the pain only if he was allowed to do something instead of staying here doing nothing. He wanted to help her and staying in bed was not the answer.

Teresa was breaking their new rule but it could not be helped. He did need something to eat. Only she could do it but she worried about him being Patrick Jane he would get into trouble. He wanted to see the rest of the patients to observe them. It was not necessary that they lose the little they had obtained. They did not obtain much seeing they only got here and have not even begun to start the investigation. Events had conspired to keep them in the dark. Patrick did not like that much at all. The only thing they knew was someone was murdering people. It seems that the killer had been raging for years and nobody had made connections between the murders. Yet there was a connection and Jane wanted to find it.

The Mentalist disliked not understanding or knowing. He used to always knowing everything but not this time. The problem was that Teresa fit the profile of the victims. She was a brunette with green eyes. He certainly didn't want anything to happen to her. Especially now after they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. For now, he would not able to help her. He was barely able to take care of himself. He didn't like to feel this weak. He was not even being able to get out of bed without feeling horrible pain in the head. There was not much he could do.

He still saw the good side of things. At least hiking was not for him as he had to stay in bed to recover fully. He even planned to feign a slower recovery to also escape to other activities. He absolutely didn't want to participate. He did not feel ready for it. He knew she did not either. They would take the opportunity to spend more some time together. They would continue their investigation at meal times. It was perhaps not the right way to do it. This way they would not arouse any suspicion so no one would see that they were not married.

They had always acted like an old married couple. It had happened so gradually for so long that Patrick had trouble remembering their first argument. He had learned to love and to cause them just to see the anger in her eyes. It was that passion she put in her remarks when she wanted to make him understand. He loved the most along with her kindness, compassion, gentleness and her beauty. It was the external kind which was something pretty obvious to anyone looking. Now he is getting acquainted to her hidden beauty. That to him was even more breathtaking.

For a long time he had not want to see it. Teresa Lisbon was a natural beauty that didn't require hours of preparation. Now he wondered why he had denied himself the right to happiness and love for all these years. He knew now he certainly could have had it much earlier.

The door of the room opened he turned his head and smiled when he saw Teresa. Her hands full of good things. She placed them all on the small table in front of the couch. Once she was done arranging she sat up then smiled at him. She was surprised to find him still in bed for once he had obeyed her orders. She walked to the bed and leaned to kiss his lips. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips move under hers. She then felt a hand placed gently on her neck. He was massaging her nape as the kiss lengthens. She was surprised when her feet left the floor then she found herself pressed against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. She ran a leg on each side of his. She was very surprised at her boldness but she was so eager and desperate to feel him once again. After what had happened then almost losing him. She needed this contact which proved that he was here and quite alive. She plastered more against him then she heard moaning and she quickly straightened.

- "Patrick, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

- "I'm okay, It's just a little headache" he replied putting a hand on his forehead.

- "I'm so sorry" she said as she excused herself before trying to withdraw.

Patrick held her immobile with one hand forcing her to stay. He didn't want her to go away even if he had a headache. He needed her touch and to feel his body against hers. He could not explain why he was feeling this need to feel close to then have her against him. It was puzzling to him. A few days earlier, if someone had told him he would appreciate having this woman against him. He would have laughed. Today, there would be no laughter. Only the acknowledgement it was vital for him to have Teresa in his life and heart. He had made a huge step forward. It was a step he didn't think he would ever do.

- "Please Teresa stay with me" he whispered needily. "I must have you."

- "I need you too Patrick I still need you healthy." She replied.

- "It will pass Teresa please do not worry." He said.

- "Ok, I brought you something to eat. You should not eat much. I'm sure it will please you," she said trying to get up but Patrick still prevented her. "Patrick, if you want to eat you'll need to let me leave."

- "Okay, Please come right back?" He asked with those adorable puppy dog eyes.

- "I'm just getting the food I won't be going to the other side of the world." She said rising but leaving him with a kiss.

- "Teresa I'm so lucky" He said watching her leave to go to the table.

He immediately felt the lost of her contact. He desperately wished she would be true to her word and return soon. Teresa smiled and hummed a little tune as she made the selections then brought the meal to him. She sat on the bed with her hand on his chest as she watched him eat. She was ready to scold him if he did not eat it all as a good mother or girlfriend should. Once finished he put everything on the bedside table then turned to her smiling.

- "The advantage of my state" he began and didn't miss a face she made "is that we will miss all the activities."

- "I'm sure it makes you really happy" she smiled.

She knew him well enough to know he was not a fan of exercise. From the first day she knew that he would not like to hike any more than not starting to rediscover their sexuality. He was no more a fan of this particular activity, but they had to.

She wanted to talk about the investigation but being under surveillance would have to find other means. Then she got it. She ran over to get his phone and she picked up hers.

She sent him a text.

-"Any ideas?" It said.

He looked at the text and smiled. Let those observers puzzle over this he thought.

He reached over and kissed her and whispered in her ear.

-"Great idea." He whispered.

She giggled then read his text.

-"I think the culprit is a man, he's after women, but not all and of what I don't understand. None had the same interests or work in the same industries. Some were brunette and other blondes. All had green eyes. " He wrote.

-"Could he go after multiple targets?" She sent.

Patrick noticed his ice bag was mostly water.

- "Teresa I think this ice bag needs changing." He said.

- "I think there is still some in the container by the sink. I will go and see." She said bouncing off the bed with the Ice Bag.

She was correct there was some ice left in the melt. She filled the bag after emptying the warm water first. She returned to see Patrick's response. She fixed the bag again he hissed as the cold returned to the lump. She did notice the swelling was going down. While she was up she did get him some pain medicine and a cold glass of the melt water.

- "Take this Patrick" She ordered while looking at his response.

He did as he was told and took without complaint the pain medicine which he chased with the extremely cold water.

-"He would target woman of one variety and if she was unavailable for what ever reason he would switch targets" He sent.

"Why?" she sent back.

He looked at her then he saw he had gotten another text.

-"I don't know I'm a little confused. What I really don't understand is why here, and why make it look like suicide?" he wrote.

-"In order not to arouse suspicion, it may also be why it is not often." she wrote back

-"Are you sure he is not a patient at the institute. Could he be someone who works here?" he sent.

- "How do you know I was thinking about that?" She asked speaking out loud again.

- "I know you well Teresa, I read it in your mind." The Mentalist said chuckling.

- "And what do I think I'm thinking right now?" She asked seductively.

Patrick let his fingers wander over Lisbon's belly smiling as she shivered when his hand went up to her chest. He wanted to show her what she wanted.

- "This is exactly what you are thinking Teresa." He said as he continued his massaging of her breasts.

- "Oh Patrick you are so right" she said as she grabbed his head and arched herself into his face.

She closed her eyes very much aware of what was happening. She wanted him to kiss her and have his warm tongue over her nipple. They needed to be careful not to go too far. It was hard it just felt so good.

- "Patrick," she moaned "it's not the right time. We can do this later."

- "As you wish," he said taking his hand away "Teresa you know that I will not forget."

- "I'll hold you to that" she said placing his hand into hers and she gave him a wink.

Lisbon got up from the bed then left the room to go outside. She dialed Van Pelt.

**- oooo -**

Agent Grace Van Pelt typed on her computer looking for something to move further in the investigation. The attack against Jane had worried her. She had really been afraid for him, but not as much as her boss as she knew. The young woman focused on her work and suddenly her eyes lit up when she fell on something interesting. Her cell phone rang. She answered quickly on seeing the name of the caller.

- "Hello boss, I think I found something?" she said smiling although Lisbon could not see her.

- "What did you find?" she inquired.

- "I've done research in the past of all male patients from the center" she explained, "there was one who was suspicious ... Jeff Peters."

- "I'm listening." Lisbon said.

- "He is representative in cosmetics. I know it's strange for a man. I found that there were some suicides of women in each city where he worked. As before the police had made no connection. At the same time, the cities were distant from each other and the women didn't know each others." Grace said.

- "Ok, tell Cho to bring him in for questioning" ordered Lisbon. "See if one or more women have something to say about him. There must be a reason for him to take women like this."

- "Okay boss how is Jane?" She asked.

- "Jane is a little tired and has a headache after his exposure but at least he stays in place." Lisbon said.

- "Good luck boss..." Grace said smiling

Then the redhead hung up her cell phone and went back to work. She felt reassured that Jane was well and on the mend. He would still annoy Lisbon for a long time. She sometimes felt sorry for her boss. The poor woman would have to bear the Mentalist every day. Grace was happy that this was her Boss' and was not hers burden. She went back to work and launched new research on those in back ground of Jeff Peters. He was their only suspect at this time with all the dead around him he could be guilty in the eyes of this CBI agent.

She heard Cho and Rigsby mention they were going to the cafeteria and motioned for them to approach. The two men had left their chairs then they approached her desk and waited on her.

- "We have a suspect" she said, turning the screen towards them. "Jeff Peters. There were five suicides in his wake. They were in the cities where he worked."

- "The same number as the institute" remarked Rigsby. "What year?"

- "The deaths happened with a year's gap with sync with the deaths at the institute." Grace reported.

- "So he killed every year? Nobody has ever made the connection?" Cho said. "Is there anything else? Is there any women in his inner circle matching the victims' descriptions?"

- "I'm still looking. I'll let you know when I have something but Lisbon wants you to go take Peters in for questioning." Grace said. "Here is his Sacramento address."

- "Okay, we got it." Cho said.

The two men walked away while the redhead continued to look for something more. Peters must have one or more women in his life who could match these victims. Maybe he was tormented by one of these women. It would explain why he killed. She had to find something and fast. She didn't like that much the idea of her boss and Jane posing as a couple. Jane was definitely never listened to Lisbon which meant that Lisbon would be crazy before the end of the investigation.

Her computer beeped and she repositioned herself in front of the screen to see photos, police reports and a whole lot of information.

- "Oh my…" she whispered before printing it.

Finally she had found what she wanted. It was Jeff Peters trigger. It was hard to believe yet she had to because it was staring her in the face. It was absolutely necessary that the others see it.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon had hung up the phone entered the room and came back to the bed. Jane invited her to rest against him but she declined his offer which a little disapproving frown was produced. She tried to stand firm until he brought out his puppy dog eyes. Her resolve crumbled at the first sight of that adorable look. She capitulated to his request then she would lie against him. How could she resist? He knew how to deal with her. Usually she would blame him. Now she just wanted to enjoy being against him. The woman struggled to recognize herself. She had changed so fast but she loved it. Patrick was different and she knew it.

She looked up to find the Mentalist asleep. She smiled then stood up to kiss him on the lips. She looked at him so peacefully asleep then left the room. She forgot about the one new rule. She was too anxious to get the investigation started. Walking down the hall she met a man that gave her a funny look. She paid no more attention and was headed straight outside. She needed to know what Jeff Peters looks like? She had the name but not the face. She was heading outside to get Grace to send a pic. She felt a hand over her mouth another slammed a knife under her throat.

- "Not a sound" whispered the voice of a man. "You will follow me."

Lisbon looked down at the phone in her hand. She typed 911 then send to Grace hoping she would pay attention to the text. Everyone had gone hiking. She was alone and Patrick could not help her. She was led to the outside then the man pushed her into a van. She kept her phone on so that the GPS was available then slipped in her shoe. He gave her a blow on the head and everything went black. Her last thought was for Patrick.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2: next chapter tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 7: More fear than harm

**A/N: here's chapter 7. Two more chapters. Thanks again for the reviews.**

* * *

**More fear than harm**

* * *

She awoke around an hour later. She was tossed in the back seat like an ordinary bag of potatoes. She felt weak being still stunned from the blow she had taken on the skull. She looked around to try to see where they were going. Nothing could be seen through the window other than trees. There were lots and lots of them. She sank back on the seat after she had tried to open the door without success. She remembered her phone she had removed it from her shoe. Looking at it there was no cell service. What could she do except wait for Jeff Peters to finally stop? Nothing that was all she could do just sit and wait it out.

Teresa closed her eyes and thought about Patrick who was sleeping when she left. Perhaps he had awakened in the mean time and wondered where she had gone. After all they had realized that she could be the latest victim. Why did she agree to go along with his plan? She knew from the start that things would go wrong. Pretend to be his wife was what had scared her the most. Was it the knowing that she knew she would not last long without revealing her feelings for him? She did not know. Having Patrick now know what she felt for him as she knew how he felt about her was amazing.

She would never have imagined that one day he would love another woman then the shock was it was her. It was a fact he loved her as much as he could and she was very happy. Perhaps, they could not be happy together? Was it fate that had decided otherwise? Perhaps her team would arrive in time to get her out? Maybe they were already on their way. She really hoped that was true. She didn't want to die. She had finally found the courage to move forward with Patrick. She knew he would not recover from her death not this time.

The car eventually stopped. She worried about what would follow. She saw Peters opened the door. She recoiled instinctively far away from the man. Seeing she still had the phone she was able to drop it in her back pocket while he was distracted. He looked frustrated when he took out his gun then motioned with it for her to exit the vehicle. She was calculating the odds of her survival if she launched herself at him.

She saw that the odds were not good. So she walked up to a building with him directly behind her. It was a ramshackle hut. She could smell the must it's not regularly used she thought. The roof was held up by miracle. Inside there was a table with a chair in the center of the room. Venturing further in which was hidden behind a sheet. A mattress was lying on the floor. Peters grabbed a rope that was lying on the table then tightly tied her hands. Once he was sure she could not escape he left.

Lisbon heard the car engine start then fade away into the distance. He was gone and she was alone still alive for how long she didn't know. She didn't want to wait to find out either. She got up then walked around the room. She inspected every corner looking for a way out. She noticed the cabin was like the one where she had found Patrick. There was nothing except the locked door. Unlike the rest of the house this room was in very good condition. There was a window then she placed the chair beneath it. Standing on it she found she was still too short to reach the window.

She thought jumping on the chair trying to reach the accursed window was a good idea. However, she had only managed to break it. She landed hard striking her head causing her head to split the skin. Blood poured from her wound. She also felt something bothering her in the back of her pants then realized that she had forgotten still she had her phone.

- "Teresa you are stupid" she insulted herself by speaking out loud. "Why didn't I call for help?"

Then she thought there was no cell service last time she looked. But that was in a different location. Here might be different. She had noticed the car had climbed a bit in altitude.

She tried to reach it but her hands tied in front of her didn't help in this operation. She had to find another way to get out of there or just a way to untie the rope. She looked for a sharp object in the room but there was nothing seen. She saw no knife, no glass or nothing else. Frustrated she dropped on the mattress. She was resigned to wait for her team to find her. Suddenly, she saw something shining in a corner of the room. She approached then gave a cry of joy in discovering a screw protruding from a board. Moving closer she tried to free herself. Unfortunately, it also cut her wrists. She felt the blood running down her fingers.

- "Cut you stupid rope!" she said being annoyed "I have not much time… break rope."

After a few minutes she felt the pressure around her hands getting weaker and finally the rope fell to the floor. She had done it she was free. She immediately wiped the blood away from her hands. Wasting very little time she quickly got up then pulled the table over to the window and climbed out it. She fell on the other side then moved quickly as away before grabbing her phone from her pocket. Looking at it she was right there was cell reception here. Overjoyed she dialed the number.

- "Cho here" she heard after two rings.

- "Cho it's me, Lisbon," she whispered very happy to hear his voice.

- "Where are you boss?" he asked "Jane called worried about not seeing you after an hour."

- "Peters took me away but I managed to escape" she explained, "I'm in the woods but don't ask me where. How long have been I gone?"

- "You have been missing for a least five hours Boss. Peters is in an interrogation room at the moment." Cho answered.

- "Get Rigsby then triangulate on this signal. I need to know where I am." Lisbon said.

- "I got this." Cho said "Rigsby, The boss is lost go find her!"

- "Thank you Cho."

- "I got a fix Boss we are sending a chopper." Rigsby said.

She hung up and sat on the ground waiting for her rescue. While she waited she staunched the flow of blood over her eyes and wrist with cloth from her t-shirt.

**- oooo -**

Jane was pacing the room. He was unable to remain in place more than thirty seconds. The phone rang. He looked at it. It was from the CBI Agent Cho's number.

- "Jane here, tell me you have found her Cho?" He said worriedly.

- "Yeah Jane, Rigsby is in the air right now. She should be safe soon." Cho said.

- "Oh…Thank you Cho for this update!" Jane said.

- "Ok I've got to go. Jane, take care of the Boss" Cho said then the call was ended.

Jane swore that was exactly what he was going to do. Having nothing better to do he felt his headache returning. He took more medicine then lied down.

Jane laid there waiting for the pills to take affect remembered how he was when he awoke not finding her in the room. He recalled he had first believed she was carrying out the investigation and letting him rest. He had been grateful, a little tired and he needed the sleep. As time passed he felt the anxiety level rising. Finally, after an hour he was no longer able to wait. He had to leave the room to find her. His search proved futile. Frustrated he went outside and called Cho.

Lying here Jane wanted nothing more to see her. Cho had told him that she was fine. He would not calm down until he saw her. He tired and tried to rest but when he fell asleep he would dream. In his dream he would see her lying on the bed covered in blood. It reminded him of the other two people he loved Angela and Charlotte. It was similar to the night he had found them. Just thinking about it gave him chills.

He heard the door and he turned to see what caused it to open. He froze for a moment as he saw Teresa with a new t-shirt on. She had bandages on her head and wrists coming towards him with a thin smile on her face. He leapt from the bed then rushed to squeeze her tightly against him while letting out a breath of relief.

- "Teresa" he murmured as he buried his nose in her hair.

- "Here I am Patrick," she whispered back hugging and placing her face on his shoulder "I came back to you as I promised."

- "I thought ... I thought ... if you knew how afraid I was" he managed to say.

He tightened his grip a little more around her not wanting to ever let her go. He had been more afraid than he had thought. It was more than when he had found his wife. At this thought he saw once more her bloody body which made him tremble. Teresa looked up at him to see tears on his cheeks. He was crying and she felt guilty. It was her fault after all. So trying to calm him Teresa pulled away and led him to the bed then sat beside him.

She turned to look at him with those tears running down his face. She raised a hand to his face wiped away the tears with her thumb. His tears did not cease but increased with this simple act. He had been shocked much more than she thought which could only mean one thing. He really did love her. It did not mean that she had not believed him when he had told her of his feelings. Though, this was another proof.

Patrick looked down being ashamed he was crying and showing his weakness. He had to be strong. She needed him after all she had just experienced. He thought his crying would not help. He knew he wanted to stop but he couldn't. He raised his head falling immediately into her eyes. He looked and saw that she was worried about him as always.

- "Patrick, please tell me" She murmured into his hair as she held him to her. "Tell me why you are crying."

- "When ... when I realized that you had been abducted I thought I was going to die I can not lose you Teresa. You're too important to me." He said through his tears.

- "You are very important to me too Patrick." Teresa gently said.

- "Cho took Peters in for questioning but he would not talk. He would not say where he took you." He whispered in her ear knowing the bugs could not pick up what they were saying.

The camera would only show the happy reuniting of a couple who loved each other very much. He continued.

-"I had dreams and they showed me horrible flashes in which I ... I saw you...dead being covered in blood as Angela and Charlotte were. I thought I was about to relive that again." Patrick whispered holding on to her tightly.

- "Oh Patrick, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you so much" Teresa said gently rocking him.

- "Teresa, it is not you. It's him who had robbing me of you" He said with the tears slowly ending.

- "Patrick I'm a cop I should have been able to do something" Teresa whispered back realizing she had spoken what she was so mad about.

She had finally done something but not in those first few moments when Peters had abducted her. The thought of dying was not one she wanted to have Patrick have to deal with especially after his traumas. So she waited instead of normally reacting.

- "It was a surprise to you that you would not do anything at first" he said seeing how Teresa reacted.

- "Patrick, how did you know?" She asked curiously.

- "It is simple Teresa normally you have no concern for yourself in these sort of situations. So you attack. It usually works but sometimes it doesn't. So you calculated as usual then came to the conclusion this time if you attacked. You would not have survived. The perp would have walked away with another murder. You knew you could not let that happen especially when you took my feelings in account. This was something very new to you. So you waited knowing your chances were getting slimmer and slimmer. You still did not attack because you still put my feelings into the equation." He whispered.

Teresa sat there stunned. Patrick had voiced exactly what she had done. So why was she mad at herself? She did survive. The bad guy is in jail for kidnapping and possibly murder once they can prove it. Though, she was beating herself up. Why?

Patrick with his eyes finally clear of the tears looked deeply into hers.

- "Teresa what you felt was love for me. You should not beat yourself up for not following procedure. I know you are feeling like a failure. Teresa, look at the alternative. You would have been dead. I would be mourning you. That did not happen. Yes you violated protocol but in this case it was warranted." He whispered.

Teresa listened to his words and her feelings of worthlessness were lifting. It was the words of this wonderful man who she dearly loved made the difference in her thinking.

- "Patrick, what happened with Peters?" Teresa whispered back switching into Agent Lisbon mode.

- "Cho wore him down and he cracked. He told us of all the terrible things he wanted to do to you." Patrick whispered.

- "Patrick, Rigsby did not saying anything about this to me in the chopper. So how do you know?" Teresa asked ignoring the fact the room was still bugged.

- "Van Pelt recorded the interview she allowed for me to listen" He whispered.

- "She should not have done that." Teresa said sternly.

- "I didn't give her a choice and don't blame her for having done it. I just wanted to know what he said. I thought it would be a help to find you" Patrick said. "It turns out you did not need my help at all."

- "Patrick I know you. You did what you thought would worked." Teresa said still holding him.

- "Did it work? No, I ... I was too involved to have an objective judgment." Patrick admitted.

- "Patrick it does not matter now. The only thing that matters is it's now over. I'm here and alive." Teresa said.

- "Teresa you can not imagine how happy I am over those facts." Patrick said.

Silence fell as the couple felt there was no longer anything else to say. They had everything. Even with Patrick's words she still blamed herself for not having been able to prevent it. She realized it was over. This was not time for recriminations. Everything was finished. She was back and safe with Patrick. What else could she ask for?

The killer had been arrested. Their investigation was nearing its end. What she still didn't know was why he did it? What was the reason he had killed all those women? She knew she would eventually find out. For the moment she had a different concern. It was to take care of Patrick. He really needed her she knew that and it filled her with such love.

Teresa raised his face with her hand then looked into his eyes. She gently placed her lips on his. The kiss quickly became fiery and inflamed. Patrick put his hands on her neck to bring her as close as possible. She still holding him so she moved her arms to his neck then slammed against him hard. He fell backwards onto the bed bring her with him. She was on top then she let her hands wander over his body, caressing, and touching.

He was not to be outdone his own hands moved to caress the skin which was under his fingers. She shuddered under the caressing of his fingers. She was soft and warm. He felt revived as the happy man he was before when Angela was still alive. Except now it was Teresa that was the woman who had given him the zest for life. It was she who had taught him how to love again. He didn't know what he had done to have this new happiness but he wanted to make the most of it.

- "Patrick" Teresa moaned as she felt the hands of her lover on her chest.

- "If you knew how I want you Teresa" he replied.

- "Me too Patrick" she whispered "we still have work... oh."

Jane had just put his hand on her breast kneading adroitly. He was an accomplished lover. He had no difficulty to find what appealed most to a woman. He wanted to continue and go further but she was right. They had not finished their investigation. He released her smiling as she protested then rolled on his side.

- "It is only a postponement" he whispered against her lips.

- "As soon as we finished" she smiled back.

She kissed him again before attempting to get up. But Patrick held her hand then pulled her back against him.

- "Patrick, we have to go" she protested.

- "I know I think it could wait until tomorrow. It's late and you need to rest" he explained.

- "I had not noticed it was already night. Ok, I think I'll go to the bathroom to take a shower." She said. "I need to get the forest off me."

- "Come back soon Teresa." Patrick said wistfully as she left for the bathroom.

- "I promise." She said turning to face him at the bathroom door.

She took one last glance then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She looked in the mirror. She noticed twigs sticking out of her hair. She really did need a shower. Stepping under the warm spray her mind began to wander. She could still see his tears on his beautiful face and the guilt in his gorgeous blue eyes. She never wanted to see it again. He had already suffered too much in his life. She promised to do everything to see that there was a smile on his face. Let's face it she thought he deserved it.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: please, if you could tell me if you liked this chapter or not it would be great. A lot of people follow my story, but I don't get a lot of reviews. Just one word for me to know.**


	9. Chapter 8: End of survey

**A/N: hi everyone. Here's chapter 8. Thank you so much for the reviews. I am so happy to see that you really like this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**

* * *

**End of survey**

* * *

Teresa had closed the bathroom door. She thought even though she had told Patrick that they would have time for that later. She had secretly hoped he would come to join her. She was recalling the moments where she was hugging him. That was the feeling of finally being safe. However, no matter how safe she wanted to feel they had a job to do. They could not afford to be distracted.

So she dropped her clothes and entered the shower. She let the water run over her body. Feeling the warm spray covering her body she recalled the memories of her abduction. There was still the feeling of Peters' hands on her body then the car ride had lasted very long. Even though, she had been unconscious much of the time. During that ride she had felt that they had stopped. She believed she had heard the door open. She had not told anyone not even Patrick.

When she had return to Patrick's arms she was so happy. It made her heartbroken to see the tears in his beautiful blue eyes. She knew Patrick would blame himself. He would feel guilty because she knew it was just the way he was. Peters did nothing else but touch her. She still felt very dirty. She wanted to forget this feeling. She had to wash herself again and again to get rid of that feeling. When the water turned cold it brought her back to reality. She eventually shut the water off and got out. She wrapped herself in a towel and was about to get dressed when the door opened.

- "Teresa, are you decent?" Patrick asked worriedly.

- "Patrick, what are you doing here?" She asked as she tightened the towel around her.

- "You had been in here for a while. I got worried" he explained. "I called for you but you did not answer. So I came to see if you were okay."

Teresa had been so upset that she didn't realize she had spent so much time in the shower. She had not even heard his call. She had been so caught in her memories. Teresa looked up to see that he was still waiting for her to speak. She had to tell him everything she was feeling. She could no longer hide from him anyway. Patrick would eventually deduce everything. It would be better he learned it directly from her. She was just afraid of his reaction. She didn't want to lose him. She knew she could not live without him.

She rushed into his arms then hugged him so tight. He knew something was wrong. She hid important things. He had to give her time to talk if she wanted to. He should not push her. He knew her well enough to know that the more he questioned her. The more she would keep things to herself. Teresa was the kind of woman to handle everything alone without help from anyone. Their relationship was new so he should not expect too much.. The way she had thrown herself into his arms then shook against him as if seeking reassurance. He knew that something was definitely wrong.

He did the only thing he could do at this point was just to be there for her. Just his mere presence was enough to calm her down. The room was getting cold. They could not stay there. Patrick didn't want her to get sick. He led her into the room while she followed wordlessly. She held his hand as he led her to the bed. He pulled the blanket away so that she could lie down with the towel still wrapped around her. He pulled the blanket up around her so that she would start to get warm. He moved to the other side to share body heat. She was so cold to the touch. She relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

- "Patrick, I need tell you something. I don't want you stop me from speaking Ok?" She whispered finally beginning to feel warm again.

- "OK Teresa please tell me. You are worrying me." He whispered back.

- "Something happened while I was captive. I don't want you to get mad or you react differently with me after what I'll say." She whispered trembling

-"Teresa, you should know by now you can say anything and it will never change the way I feel about you. I hope that eases your mind. Please tell me I beg you." He whispered back.

Emboldened by his words of comfort she began to speak.

**- oooo -**

He listened in total silence to what Teresa experienced. They cried together. Even though she told him it was not his responsibility he still disagreed with her. She succumbed to sleep after speaking. His hugs reassured her that indeed his feelings did not change but what confirm it was the kiss on the lips and forehead. Once she was comfortably asleep he rolled on his back with his mind racing. He needed to clear his mind.

He still felt responsible for what happened to her. Although she was the one to break the new rule he argued back in his head. He retorted back in his head if he had he not been injured she would have never left on her own. They would have gone with other hiking. She would never have been abducted. He knew that argument fell flat just after he thought it.

What had hurt the most in his mind that he was not there to protect her. He was missing when she needed him the most. The problem now was to overcome her hurt. What could he do for her except be there when she needed him? It was all he could do. That was what she expected of him. Finally with his mind clear again he rolled back toward her. She snuggled against him automatically. She nestled her face against his chest and he put a kiss on her forehead.

- "Sleep, my sweet," he whispered.

- "Mmm" she moaned without opening her eyes.

He tightened his arms around her then fell back on the pillow. He started thinking of the differences between her abduction and all the rest. What he didn't understand was why Peters had done this to her when he had not done it with any other of his victims? What was different with Teresa? He didn't understand. There was something that must have made him change his modus operandi. Patrick disliked not knowing and he would find out.

He looked down at the woman against him and smiled. He saw her nose wrinkling when a lock of hair fell over her face. He was glad that she took the time to speak with him. He knew that talking could be good sometimes. In this case her fears were shown unfounded knowing that Teresa immediately relaxed. He would confide in her soon about his hopes and fears. He promised he would after this case was over. She would be the only one whom he would talk about his fears. She understood him and he was beginning to understand that she always had from the first time they met. He was very happy to have her in his life.

Patrick began to have new thoughts. He was thinking how great it was being with this extraordinary woman snuggled against him. He thought of the changes she had brought. He knew after the death of his family he had not wanted a new life. He was consumed with thoughts of revenge. He wanted to be alone, unattached and thus be able to accomplish this overwhelmed goal. That was why he had sought out the CBI. It was also the reason he became a consultant.

This was also where he met the woman he was destined to fall in love. At first meeting he felt something from her touch. It was something he had not felt for a long time. He tried to deny it. However by working with her day in and day out that feeling which he tried to deny grew. Soon he learned he had to open his heart to her. She had always been the one to which he turned even when he was hiding something.

When they were together he had learned to appreciate her presence. He loved to see her smile, to see her eyes shine with joy or just hear her yelling at him. It was something she did every day. He knew where to push to get her angry but she never stayed long. Above all other acts he loved was to make her blush. He was enthralled when he saw how beautiful she was with her rosy cheeks. It was funny to him that she always was uncomfortable when she looked the best.

He had finally realized his love for her when she took this shot while they were on the phone the day he had to kill Carter. He had thought he had lost her that day when he heard the shot and she did not answer. He thought she must have been dead. He felt guilty. It was because of him and his obsession she had died. Patrick was overjoyed to learn that she was not dead but survived. Even after almost dying in his mind Teresa had still continued to work with him.

Teresa Lisbon was an extraordinary and the strongest woman he knew. Having opened his heart was the best thing he had done since the death of his wife. She made her place in his heart without him ever seeing it. Now that she was there he would refuse to ever see her disappear. He loved her too much for that ever to occur. He loved her even more than his first wife Angela. He did not ever think that was possible. Angela was his first love and he would still love her for the rest of his life. However it was Teresa who was the love of his life! That revelation startled him. He thought of marrying her then they could possibly start a family. He was sure they were both not ready yet since this change in their relationship was so new and still fragile. However, they could lay the foundations then maybe they would talk about it later.

He finally got his mind at peace then he kissed the top of her head while her eyes were still closed. Having cleared his mind and with the thought of Teresa in a wedding dress he fell deeply asleep. He slept much longer than usual. Since he spent his nights with her he truly learned to relax. It was her fingers tickling his nose that awoke him. He slowly opened his eyes to see it was still dark. He turned to see her completely awake. He smiled and placed his hand under the towel. She closed her eyes, moaning slightly, but he did not stop.

- "This is how you wake the man in your life?" he asked jokingly.

- "Who told you that it is you?" she replied in all seriousness.

She felt bad when she saw his face change. His morning smile had faded. She regretted trying to be humorous so early. She made up by gently placing her lips on his. This movement made the loose towel drop away completely. She was completely naked on top of him. Luckily for her the camera would not see since she was still hidden by the covers.

- "I'm so sorry Patrick that was supposed to have been a joke" she whispered against his mouth.

- "I know" he replied then savagely capturing her lips.

His smile had returned then she kissed him more on his lips, his cheeks, his neck and his chest which was barely covered. She tried to remove the rest of his shirt but a hand was laid on her and forced her to look up.

- "I don't want to start something that I could not finish," he murmured.

- "You don't have endurance?" She smiled seductively.

- "Oh, that's not it. Cho is coming this morning and I don't want him to find us in any compromised position." He said.

- "In that case…" She said.

Patrick was intrigued what this wonderfully inventive woman was going to do. She dug in the covers and found the towel. She wrapped herself in it and got up giving Patrick the come hither sign. She seductively walked to the bathroom. Patrick knew exactly what to do!

He jumped out of bed and joined her in the shower. They both enjoyed their time getting clean. It was the first time where they found themselves naked in front of each other.

**- oooo -**

Cho arrived at the institute around ten then went directly to their room. He knew they were waiting for him. He had with him what Van Pelt had discovered the day before.

Patrick met him at the door. He would not let him in.

- "Hey Cho Lisbon is not ready yet we will meet you outside." Patrick said.

- "Ok Jane tell the boss I am here." Cho said.

- "That is great. I will" He said turning to enter the room.

Cho thought it would be a good time for a smoke. He went outside to the smoking area. It was there when he saw them approach.

- "Cho it is so good to see you. We still have surveillance in the room so we need to go somewhere we can discuss this without being over heard." Lisbon said.

- "I know just the place Lisbon!" Patrick said leading them back to the cabin where he had been abducted.

- "Great idea Patrick!" Lisbon beamed at him.

Patrick unlocked and entered the cabin it was still fully furnished. There was a couch and coffee table which Cho immediately spread out the files then he spoke.

- "Jeff Peters, whose real name is Jeff Messer, was wanted for the murder of Jill and Jordan Messer" he explained. "The two young women had disappeared after dance class twelve years ago and were found two week later."

- "Were they relatives of Peters?" Lisbon asked, "well I mean Messer."

- "They were his twin sisters, one blue-eyed brunette and the other blonde with green eyes." Cho explained.

- "What reason did he have for killing them?" Lisbon asked.

- "Boss to answer that you need to understand his background" Cho said.

- "Ok Cho please give me a report of his back ground" She said.

- "Ok Boss it seems like in his younger days Jeff was too attached to his sisters. This alarmed his parents. They place him on medicine and made him see a shrink" Cho said.

-"Ok Cho so this is why he came to this institute. He liked shrinks." Jane quipped.

- "It also explains his position as a cosmetic representative." Lisbon added "Please resume Cho"

- "Ok Boss the people around him believed he was getting better with this therapy. However, unbeknownst to them he stopped taking his medicine and began obsessing over his sisters once again."

- "I see did anyone know why he stopped his medicine?" Jane asked.

- "I am afraid not. He had disappeared after their deaths were discovered. Searching his room his parents found a full bottle of the prescription." Cho said.

- "So let me get this time line straight. He kidnapped and killed his sisters. He changed his identity to Peters then got married and continued to kill. Does that sum it up Cho?" said Lisbon.

- "He also changed profession to not be found" Jane pointed out.

- "We have our killer" Cho added. "It's over now and you can take some time for yourselves."

They looked at each other aware that now they had no reason to stay. But neither one nor the other wanted to go. They still wanted to enjoy some time together away from work and the obligations of life. Lisbon turned to Cho who seemed to understand.

- "You need to rest after Jane's attack and your abduction," he announced while he picked up the files. "I got it in your absence."

- "Thank Cho" Jane smiled

They got up and left the cabin. It was a good day for a hike. They discussed it for a moment in front of Cho. Getting to a fork in the trail they parted.

- "Cho I will see you soon." Lisbon said as she hugged him.

- "Thanks for all the help you have been a rock to Teresa and myself" Patrick said shaking his hand.

Cho was unnerved by their behavior. It was proof positive that something had definitely changed in their relationship. He had to get back to the CBI then he spoke.

- "Take care of yourselves" he said then he followed the other path back

to the parking lot.

Seeing him disappear into the woods Patrick kissed and hugged Teresa while they stood at the crossroads.

- "Well we could continue the hike if you take this other path." Patrick pointed out.

- "Nah I think going back to the room would be more beneficial. Besides we have delayed long enough." Teresa said with her eyes gleaming.

Agreeing to the right course of action they returned to their room once inside Patrick pulled her to him. He put his lips to her neck just below her ear and whispered.

- "I know exactly what we can do to pass the time." He whispered leaving her with a massive kiss to her pulse point "oops that will leave a mark."

She melted inside with that display of affection then smiled turning in his arms to kiss him fully on the lips. She languidly walked him back toward the bed where they fell together laughing.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter tomorrow. I will translate a new story when I come back from Holiday.**


	10. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back, but just for one chapter. I don't have any story ready yet, I was to busy here with the television festival. Monaco is so beautiful and warm. I met Robin Tunney and she is so nice. I think she's more beautiful than in the show and so Friendly. That is why I could not update sooner.**

**Here's the last chapter. I have an other week without internet so I'll try to translate an other story for when I go back home.**

**I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Agent Kimball Cho sat behind the wheel of his car. He had dropped the file containing the Peters case on the passenger seat. A slight smile appeared on his lips. It was something that rarely happened to him. He was happy that his boss Teresa Lisbon and her consultant Patrick Jane were together at last. He didn't think that day would ever come. He is reassured now since he had seen it with his own eyes. They had managed to overcome their personal barriers and they're moving forward. They had both suffered during this investigation. However, they had found a way to overcome it all.

He started the engine then drove back to the office. There was still some paperwork left. Normally it was something that Lisbon accomplished but she had better things to do at the moment. He would not blame her either. It did not bother him. Paperwork just was part of the job and he accepted it. The only thing that bothered him was that he would have to explain the absence of their boss to his coworkers. They would have certainly found out where she and Jane were now that the investigation was over. He would have to find some good reason. He certainly did not want them to meddle in their private lives.

Cho quickly arrived at the office then moved directly to the floor of major crimes. He sat at his desk avoiding the prying eyes of Rigsby and Van Pelt. They acted exactly as he expected. He began creating his report when Rigsby came to stand next him.

- "So, where are Lisbon and Jane?" he asked.

- "It does not concern you" he replied simply.

- "They are still there?" inquired Van Pelt.

- "They need to rest." Cho responded.

The other two officers sent a look that spoke louder than words and resumed their work. If Jane and Lisbon were together that was good news. They were happy for them. They deserved this chance.

**- oooo -**

It had been two days since the investigation was over and since Patrick and Teresa had confessed their feelings to one another. After the departure of Cho, they got to know each other better and enjoyed every moment together. It was the first time since Angela for Patrick and Walter for her. But together they learned or rather relearned the feel of two bodies press together or the feel of skin to skin. They were now lying in bed. Lisbon lied across his chest catching her breath after another intensive session of discovery. She knew that Patrick was a loving man. It was not even a question now. She had spent the two happiest days of her life in his arms and refused to leave.

Yet, she knew they could not stay in the room until the end. They would have to come out eventually. For now the reason of Patrick's recuperation and her abduction had been a good excuse. These reasons could not last forever. Teresa looked at her lover then a smile lit up her face in finding that he was fast asleep. This was cause to celebrate since it did not happen very often that he sleep so well. She gently lifted from him not wanting him to awake. Getting up she found her clothes scattered all over the floor. She quickly dressed before leaving the room. She went straight to the hall to find something for them to eat.

Upon arriving she met Dr. Harrison. The woman smiled at her. At that moment Lisbon knew that their cover was blown. Teresa was very surprised that the Doctor had not realized who they were earlier. The two women found themselves in a quiet area away from all eavesdroppers.

- "So Mrs. Jane or should I say Agent Lisbon…" The Doctor began.

- "I'm sorry I lied to you Doctor" she apologized immediately "but ..."

- "It was for the purpose of your investigation" cut Dr. Harrison. "You know I guessed from the first day that you were not married. I also saw that there was something between you. It was obvious. I just waited to see when you would acknowledge it."

- "I ..." Lisbon faltered not knowing what to say to that.

- "Your feelings for this man scared you. I can see that you are not someone who easily opens your heart. I think your little stay here had helped you finally open your eyes." The Dr. said.

- "Jane and I ..." began Lisbon, searching for words, "Well we've been friends for a long time. I did not want to force anything."

- "You're a good woman Teresa, a woman of heart" added Dr. Harrison, "but now do not waste any moments."

Finished speaking the Doctor turned around then left. Lisbon was alone with her thoughts. They were not very good as actors since Dr. Harrison had immediately realized who they were. The Dr. also knew there were real feelings that existed between them before they did. Lisbon would have to hand it to Patrick. His instincts were correct. The reason they came to the institute, although if it was for an investigation, it was a good idea. With this excursion it gave her the opportunity to confess her feelings to him. She was dumfounded to learn that he reciprocated those same feelings. They had made a big step forward and now they were a couple. She just hoped that it would last forever. She could not bear to have another broken heart.

She was eventually broken out of her reverie then returned to her senses and walked into the hall. There she was met with the compassionate eyes of all the other couples who had learned about her abduction. She politely responded with a small smile. She had only one desire to find something to eat and leave as soon as possible then to lock herself and Patrick in her room. She could not bear the pity that shone in their eyes. She was a cop. It was expected that kind of thing would happen. She had been well prepared for it. She rationalized the people here would not know who she was. To them she was only a person like themselves who had enrolled at the institute to help her marriage. Therefore, she could not blame them. That didn't mean she liked all the looks and the kind words though.

Lisbon finally arrived at the buffet then prepared a dish that she would share. Everybody was still looking at her. Did they really have nothing else to do? It was increasingly unbearable for her. She had to keep her composure. She was not particularly excited at the risk of sounding crazy to everyone. She tried to be the most discreet as possible although, that was hard. As she was leaving she felt a hand on her arm causing her turn around. The hand was attached to Stacy Peters, Jeff's wife. The woman seemed uncomfortable with her tearful eyes and Lisbon took pity on her. She placed the plate she was holding on a nearby table.

- "Mrs. Jane" Stacy began, "I ... I'm sorry for what my husband did to you and to all those other women."

- "You don't have to apologize to me Stacy" Lisbon said, "You could not have known what he was doing."

- "But Mrs. Jane, I had my suspicions. I found him very strange for many years. He was so nice at the beginning of our marriage. He was the perfect man and I can not believe that such a man was interested in a woman like me. "

- "You were in love." Lisbon said. "It will make us over look things we should not or excuse behaviors and inconsistencies"

- "Yes, it was the first time in my life that happened to me. I'm not sexy or beautiful. I did not do anything extraordinary in my life. When Jeff chose me I was the happiest woman in the world. I just blame myself for not seeing who he really was. I could have saved all those lives."

- "Listen to me Stacy" Lisbon whispered while placing her hand on her shoulder and drawing her close "you could not have known what he had done. You could not stop him from killing. You should consider yourself lucky to be alive."

Stacy was taken back by that comment. It was true she was like his preferred victims. She had brunette hair as Lisbon along with the same green eyes.

-"Come with me, I take you to see Dr. Harrison, you should talk to her. I'm sure she will be able help you." Lisbon said holding her hand.

Stacy followed Lisbon knowing full well she was right. She had been lucky to still be alive when all these women had died after only have seen her husband maybe once. She had lived with him for years without ever seeing any of his madness or maybe she had just closed her eyes not wanting to see anything. As they say, love is blind and she loved Jeff more than anything else. Now, she had to learn to live without him. This required that she would need help. She could not do it on her own.

The two women arrived at the door of the office of Dr. Harrison. Lisbon knocked on the door then the voice of the doctor replied. Lisbon opened the door then watched Stacy enter. She glanced at the Doctor who understood what the problem was. Stacy would recover eventually she had no doubt. It would not be easy. It would take time but with the help of Dr. Harrison it would happen. She returned to her room without the plate of food. She had forgotten it. Her mind was completely elsewhere now that she had met the wife of her kidnapper.

Arriving she headed directly to the window. She had not even noticed Patrick coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. The Mentalist became uneasy and joined her as quickly as possible. He placed his hands on her shoulder. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not react. He felt his anxiety growing even more. He spun her around to make her look at him. It was only with this act that broke her out then she realized his presence.

- "Patrick, I'm sorry" she whispered hugging him "I was somewhere else."

- "I can tell" he smiled "What's wrong? What happened I thought you were getting us food?"

- "I met the wife of Jeff Peters." Teresa confessed.

- "Oh… So that is why there is no food?" Patrick asked.

- "She is not good in a good place Patrick. She is with Dr. Harrison at the moment and I think she will be okay." Teresa said laying her head on his wet chest. "Beside is food all you are concerned?"

- "No Teresa I do pity the poor woman though being married to a serial killer." Patrick said.

- "Yes, it was her first love." Teresa said with very sad eyes.

- "It's really not going to be easy but with help I'm sure she will be better." Patrick said wrapping his arms around her and gently rocking.

Teresa raised her head to look up at her lover. She was seeing for the first time the towel being pressed against her. She smiled a little. Breaking the hug she put her hand flat on his chest. Patrick responded with shudder beneath her fingers. She moved her hand up to his neck and finally caressed his cheek. She was really happy. She had in her life the most wonderful man in the world, patient, attentive and charming. How she could not have seen it after all these years. The man had ore with her every day? The answer was simple she knew that he was in mourning. She thought he was too much in love with his late wife to think of a new life. She was afraid that he could break her heart.

But now they were together and they loved each other deeply. The woman smiled before moving to the couch. Sitting down she was reminded why she left in the first place. It was Patrick's rumbling stomach which was the clue. He sat down beside her then placed his hand on her knee. He moved it back on her thigh making her smile at this very explicit request.

- "You need to eat Patrick?" she pointed out the rumble in his stomach.

- "It may well be yes. But I think I would like to choose you from the menu" he smiled leaning towards her.

- "I thought you were too tired after the last two days." Teresa teased.

- "With you…? Never…!" Patrick responded with a certain gleam in his eyes.

He captured her lips with his then he made her lay down on the couch. His hands went to explore her body that he was beginning to know so well. He would never wanted to stop kissing her or touching her or making love to her. This woman was the one he had been looking for all his life. He thought since the death of his wife at least. He knew that one day he would think of a new life even though he had vowed never to do so. His heart was beating for this woman since the day they met. He was happy since that blessed day when he met her emerald eyes.

He wanted to love her until the end of his life and now he wanted to make love to her. But not like this, not here not on this couch. She deserved more than that. She deserved to be treated like a princess. So he got up and carried her to the bed where he gently laid her. He lay down with her. She lovingly kissed him, caressed him and moaning without restraint. They could be heard but she did not care just like him. They loved each other and that's all that mattered.

Finally Teresa realized the institute had a really good name. The institute was named 'New Chance'. It was exactly what they have now a new chance. Life had offered them a chance. They had seized it and would enjoy it happily.

* * *

**The End...**

* * *

**A/N2: that was it, the last chapter. Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it. One more week before my new story.**

**Good night everyone.**

_Sweety_


End file.
